Imperfect Elements
by flowergirl2988
Summary: A girl is brought to Xavier's school, who doesn't really want to be there in the first place, but that all changes when she meets John. Starts between X1 and X2. John/PyroxOC. Rated M for language. Not really good at summaries. . .COMPLETE!
1. New Arrivals

**IMPERFECT ELEMENTS CH1**

-0-

John sat in the window in the room that he and Bobby shared. It was silent, Bobby was out, somewhere with Rogue. He scoffed at the thought. He was bored, and right as the silence was becoming a bit too unbearable, it was interrupted by the sharp scream of a female outside. He looked out and saw three people walking up. Two teens, a male and a female probably around 17, and a small child around 7. The older male was fighting the female to calm her down, his arms encircling her body to trap her own arms at her side. She let out another scream and he saw her eyes glow a bright red. John frowned slightly. He wrestled her to the ground, her sitting in between his legs as he continued to hold her. The child reached forward and touched her face, and the girl's demeanor immediately calmed. She glared at the little boy, but seemed unable to fight against it. Slowly her eyelids drooped and she seemed to have fallen asleep.

-0-

Jason walked, his hand wrapped around her waist to encourage her in the right direction. She walked mechanically, without feeling, mostly thanks to the small boy, Kasim, walking beside her. His hand was folded softly into hers and he was radiating his power into her. He could control the minds of another by a simple touch. Jason felt Aidan's muscle in her back twitch, followed quickly by a sharp movement of her arm.

"Come on, not now. We're almost there." he muttered, seeing Xavier's school just through the next batch of trees. Evidently, Aidan could care less because right about that time, a saddened whine rose from her throat. She broke away from Kasim's hand and glared daggers at the boy.

"Don't touch me, child." she muttered warningly. Jason held his hands out in front of him, showing his submission. Aidan looked at Jason and shook her head. She went to take off away from them, but Jason leaped forward and tackled her to the ground, his arms encircling her upper body, trapping her arms to her side. A powerful scream erupted from her throat, and it died into a low warning growl. Jason pulled her through the final break onto the school grounds and started making the trek to the front door. Aidan struggled to get away and he sensed her powers beginning to surface. Her body grew warmer than normal, and he immediately knew which element she was going to resort to without looking at her eyes. He bent his head down next to her ear.

"Calm down, Aidan, you're safe. Shh, it's okay." he whispered comfortingly. Her growl escalated to another scream as she bucked against him harder, desperate to get away. Jason looked up and noticed that they had an audience and he groaned. He plopped down, pulling Aidan to sit between his legs and Kasim jumped forward to grab Aidan's hand. She stopped struggling as hard and Kasim looked at Jason. "Put her to sleep." Jason muttered. "I can't handle her anymore." he felt Aidan tense slightly. He would be in trouble when she woke up again. Once he was sure she was out, Jason stood, pulling Aidan up to carry her bridal style. As he reached the door, he was met by a tall slender woman, with white hair.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. Jason smirked slightly.

"Not yet, but it will be. So I hear this place is a safe haven for mutants." he replied. The woman nodded.

"Yes of course, I am Orora." She smiled and Jason returned it.

"It's a pleasure. I am Jason Lev, this beauty in my arms is Aidan Day, and the kid is Kasim Ayele. Is there somewhere I can put Aidan?" he asked. Orora nodded.

"Of course, follow me." she said and he obliged. They walked up two sets of stairs and down a long hall. If he was correct, this was the same level that he caught that guy looking at them. Orora opened a door and motioned him in. "I'm sure the professor would like to speak to you. I assure you, she will be safe." Jason chuckled.

"And I assure you, she can take care of herself. Probably a little too well." he replied as the three of them walked out the door, closing it behind them. "What will this Professor want with me?"

"Just a few simple questions."

-0-

John watched as they dropped the girl off in the room down the hall from his and he smirked. They left and as soon as he was sure they were far enough away, he made the short trip to the door. He opened it with ease, seeing as how they didn't lock it and walked right in. He looked to see if she was awake before walking in, satisfied that she was asleep still. The door was closed behind him and he walked over to the bed to take in the sight of her. He gasped at what he saw. She was breathtakingly beautiful, even though her imperfections were evident. Her shoulder length caramel colored hair shimmered with slight red highlights as a ray of sunlight fell over her face. He reached out to brush a finger over her cheekbone, partially to see if she was as soft as she looked. Her light bronze colored skin was like velvet against his fingers and her cheeks were spattered with dark brown freckles across the nose. She had a button nose, and a full mouth, though the bottom lip was slightly plumper than the top one. He saw a tiny scar, about an inch wide, in the center of her forehead, and wondered where she had gotten it from he then let his eyes roam down her body. She was wearing a pale blue tank top and a pair of black shorts that showed off her leg well because they reached about mid-thigh down. She was long and lean, slender, but curvy in all the right places. Her legs were delicately muscled, almost as if she runs on a daily basis. He glanced back up to her face and found himself wondering what her eyes looked like. He remembered the small glimpse of them glowing red, and was then intrigued by her power. She seemed so wild and untamed on the way in, he couldn't help but compare her to a flame. She stirred in her sleep and John moved back a bit. She was waking up. He started to head towards the door, when he heard her clear her throat expectantly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

-0-

Aidan raised her fist to her forehead, and released a annoyed sigh. She was going to have to talk to Jason about using Kasim to control her. She sat up and looked around the room for the man she hated the most at the moment. He wasn't there, but there was someone else in his stead, which confused Aidan slightly. He was moving towards the door, probably trying to get away. Aidan would have none of that. She cleared her throat loudly and he stopped moving. When he didn't turn around she frowned even more. It was like pulling teeth with these men.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice strong and unyielding. He turned and glanced at her over his shoulder, his eyes caught hers and she felt, for some odd reason, at home and comfortable.

"Leaving." he muttered sarcastically, causing Aidan to let out an involuntary chuckle.

"Okay, let me rephrase that, why were you in here watching me sleep?" He turned and faced her, seeming to be slightly unsure of what he should say. He began clicking open and shut his lighter, causing an unobtrusive clink to fill the silence. Aidan waited patiently, her arms crossed over her chest, as she allowed herself to take in his appearance. He was tall, but an inch or two shorter than Jason, with pale milky skin, and chestnut brown hair that was pushed back out of his face. A single strand begged to her hands to stroke it back with the rest as it fell in front of his eyes, which were a baby blue, but they were odd because instead of seeming cold like blue eyes tend to do, they were warm. They seemed to glow like the dancing embers of a failing flame. She found herself entranced by his eyes, they were simply amazing.

"I saw you when you were being brought in and I wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed pretty stressed." he replied finally. Aidan grinned at him lightly.

"Ah, I made a fool of myself." she chuckled. "I am Aidan Day." she stood and walked forward, her hand extended to him. She couldn't understand herself. She never acted this way, trusted so easily, and she had never, _ever_ wanted to know someone as badly as she wanted to know this man.

"John Allerdyce." he grinned back at her and took her hand into his own. His skin was hot, like fire against her own. She thought about the lighter he had been clinking and realized then, that his power must be over the ever powerful flame and she smiled.

"Fire?" she asked, wanting to confirm her suspicions, releasing his hand, so as to not seem odd.

"Yup." he flicked open his lighter and called the flame to his palm. Aidan's gaze was transfixed on the ball of flames sitting in his palm. She listened intently to the song it sang and a serene smile crossed her face.

"That is amazing!" she whispered, still infatuated with the flame.

-0-

John watched as Aidan gazed into the flame intently. She seemed to be entranced. The way the orange glow bounced off her features, made her all the more beautiful. He then noticed her eyes. They were unique, and beautiful. They started as a dark turquoise, faded to a emerald green, and finally to a ring of gold around her pupil.

"So you must really like fire." he teased, and she looked back up at him, like she forgot he was there at all.

"I adore it." she said simply as John extinguished his flame. "It's beautiful in every way possible." John nodded his agreement.

"So what's your power?" he asked. Aidan looked at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Right as she opened her mouth to speak, the door flung open and in walked that guy who had brought her here.

"Ah, so I see you are awake." he said, walking up to her and wrapping a arm around her waist. He turned his gaze to John and scowled slightly. Aidan turned an angered glare up at him and shoved him off of her.

"Shove off, Lev. I am not happy with you." she muttered.

"Yeah okay. Who's your friend?" he asked, still glaring at John.

"Is that your business, Jason?" she retorted. She then bristled slightly, looking around the room. "And how DARE you use Kasim to control me!" she poked his chest with her pointer finger, emphasizing every word she said. Jason blanched at her, his mouth opening and closing a few times, leaving him to look dangerously like a fish.

"It was for your own good, Dans." he replied and Aidan scoffed.

"Yeah, right, I think you did it just so you can say that you controlled me." she muttered darkly. "And where the Hell am I?" she half yelled in frustration. John found that he was glad she didn't release this anger out on him.

-0-

Aidan watched Jason expectantly.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Jason replied. Aidan wanted to blow up on him right there.

"WHY???" she asked. She felt her control on her powers slip in her anger. "You KNOW how I feel about this." She did not want to come to this school. She knew what the professor of this school stood for, and she could care less about the humans. She wanted them gone, she didn't want to save them too. They had made her entire life hell to live through, and they had ultimately sealed their fate with her by taking her sister's life when she did nothing more than save a small infant boy, Kasim, from a mob. This school was what her sister wanted, not Aidan. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she noticed it was Jason's. He was trying to calm her down.

"Do I need to get Kasim?" he asked as a breeze whipped his hair around. Aidan shut her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. She was not going to become that doll again. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." she looked up and noticed John staring at her intensely. He smiled lightly at her when he noticed her looking. "Sorry, I forgot you were in here, John. I hate for you to have to see that." she muttered, and John chuckled.

"Maybe it's better that I've seen it, now I know what happens if I make you mad. And thats enough of an incentive to NOT make you mad." he joked, earning a small laugh from Aidan.

"Good way to look at it." she replied.

"Okay, well, I am gonna go. I'll see you around?" he aimed his question at Aidan, who looked back at him. She saw hope blossom in his eyes, and she smiled softly.

"Of course, I'm always around." she replied, and his eyes lit up with happiness. He gave a small wave and walked out the door. As soon as the door shut, Jason started in again.

"I'm sorry, Aidan, but where else would we go? Here we are protected, safe. When is the last time you really felt safe, and slept the whole night through?" he asked. Aidan looked up at him and sighed. She knew he was right. He was an attractive man, she could appreciate this, she just felt no spark. No flame when he touched her, nothing. Just cold lips, and skin. Jason had the most beautiful amber brown eyes, with ebony black hair that was kept short and neat. He was tall, with a slender build, though she felt he was too thin. Jason, having seen the look of acceptance on her face, reach up and placed his hands on either side of her neck and gently massaged. He bent forward and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Aidan looked up at him as he pulled away, looking for some sign that he knew her true feelings. When he gave none, she relaxed slightly and walked over to the window.

-0-

Jason smiled at Aidan's back. She was the most bewitching creature he'd ever met. Though, no matter how pretty she is, he knew they wouldn't last. It was simply a matter of convenience at the moment, and he knew that moment would surely end. She sat there, the light glinting off the red highlights in her hair and the bronze of her skin gave her the appearance of an ethereal glow. He walked over and put his arms around her shoulder, drawing comfort from her heat. They stayed like that, watching the sun set on the horizon, silence ensuing the room. After the sun was gone, Aidan turned her face towards him.

"You'll keep me calm right?" she asked, worry evident in her voice. "I don't want to lose control around a bunch of children." Jason grinned at her.

"Of course I will." he replied, and she seemed to relax. He knew there was nearly nothing he could do except trap her in a shield if she were to lose control, but he needed to be able to comfort her. Aidan let out a sigh and she looked back out the window.

"This is the worse place in the world for me." she grimaced. "I suppose I need to keep John close, huh." she stated. Jason looked at her in bewilderment.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Oh I forgot, you weren't in here. He's a fire tamer." she explained. "And since my favored element is fire, I figure he would be able to help." Jason grimaced. He didn't like the kid, not at all, and he definitely didn't trust him to be able to help Aidan at all. She seemed to notice his discomfort and she pushed him off her with a slight growl. "I need to sleep. Please leave." she muttered angrily. Jason sighed and complied, knowing he would get nowhere else.

"I am two doors down if you need me." he said right before walking out the door.


	2. One Month Later

**AN: I do not own anything that is X-men. The only thing that I own is my lovely little characters!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**IMPERFECT ELEMENTS CH2**

-0-One Month Later-0-

"My brother asked you a simple question." one of the human boys said.

"Why are you being such a dick?" the second one said and was almost immediately interrupted by the first repeating the same sentence.

Aidan stared across from her, her eyes caught John's and he smirked as he continued to open and close his lighter.

"Because I can." he chuckled slightly, fully enjoying riling these boys up.

"Can I have a light?" the second boy repeated, deliberately spelling out his words like he was talking to someone of lesser intelligence. Aidan turned her gaze up to him, a glare prominent on her features. John opened his lighter and flicked the flame to life, he stared at it thoughtfully for a moment.

"Hmm." he inspected the flame, before shutting the lighter and frowning. "Sorry, I can't help you out pal." he said laughing.

"John, knock it off." Rogue pleaded.

"Why don't you stop showing off?" Bobby interjected, seeming highly annoyed. Aidan continued watching the two boys as she listened to their conversation.

"For her? I can't help it is your girlfriend's getting excited." John teased, as Aidan notice one of the boys tried to give Rogue a seductive look. Aidan stifled a chuckle at the look. Instead of looking sexy, he looked like a pissed off clown without the makeup.

"I don't think she's getting excited." Bobby defended.

"We're trying to have a good time." John replied.

"I think you're the only one having a good time." Bobby said venomously, his frustration growing. Aidan suddenly felt a hand brush against her breast and she gasped in horror as the second boy leaned across her to grab John's lighter.

"Hey!" John yelled.

-0-

John caught the man touching Aidan's boob out the corner of his eye and he stood to face the man, his anger flashed through him like a hot fire. The brother stood up to block the older brother from John's reach.

"That's real cute, man." John muttered.

"What are you gonna do?" the younger brother asked smugly as the older brother blew smoke in John's face. John chuckled angrily. "Suddenly, you're not so tough." John and the older brother connected eyes and he waited for his time to strike. The older one pulled in a drawl on the cigarette, and John saw the flames kick up if only slightly. He then winked and the cigarette exploded on him, catching his arm on fire. Being the quick thinker, Bobby stood up and iced the guy's arm down, putting out the fire as John stood there laughing. John backed over to Aidan and patted her on the back, a silent confession that display was in her honor. Suddenly everyone in the room seemed to freeze as still as the exhibits they had come to see. The only people left moving were the mutants from Xavier's school.

"Bobby, what did you do?" Rogue asked

"I didn't do this." Bobby replied as John walked over and waved his palm out in front of one of the boy's faces.

"No, I did." Xavier said as he rolled up in his wheelchair. John felt something cool press into his palm and he closed his hand around his lighter. He looked down and smiled back at Aidan. "And the next time you feel like showing off don't." They heard the newscaster on the T.V say that the president was attacked by mutants.

"I think it's time to leave, Professor." Scott interjected.

"I think you're right." Xavier agreed.

-0-

Aidan sat in the common room of the mansion. Jason sat beside her, his arm thrown lightly over her shoulders, while John sat across from her, and Rogue and Bobby occupied the couch adjacent to the one she was on. She liked Rogue, and had actually become good friends with the stand offish girl. She was witty and quick on her feet, but also knew boundaries very well. John, on the other hand, was exactly the opposite. He was brass and in you're face, and he didn't treat Aidan like anyone else did. He didn't act as if she was a ticking time bomb, that could blow at any moment, he wasn't afraid to make fun of her, and throw jibes at her. He made her feel normal, even though she knew she was far from it. She remembered when John first got to see her temper at its worst. Luckily it was directed at Jason.

-Flashback-

Aidan and John were out in the courtyard, Jason had tagged along out of jealousy and was making snide comments. Aidan fought to keep her temper controlled, but ever single remark he made, and every gesture ate away at her, until she was holding on to it by a very thin line. The only thing that helped her by this point, was the fact that John wasn't acting any different, and he continued to joke around and play with fire. She kept her eyes trained on the flickering flame as he tossed it between his hands, almost like juggling it, and she caught a small smirk on his face. She returned it and she heard Jason give a indignant huff.

"Come on, my Aidan, let's head back." he muttered. That was the final straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. She turned on him.

"What is your ISSUE!" she screamed, her temperature rising with every word. Jason stood up, startled at her sudden outburst, and he looked around, checking to see how many people were in the courtyard. Luckily they were the only three. "I am sick and TIRED of all your little huffs and puffs, and stupid little remarks, and stupid 'my Aidan' CRAP, let me tell you one thing, bud. I belong to NO ONE! Especially not you!" she screamed. At some point during her rant, she had let go of her control completely, and her flame was lashing out from her body, threatening to engulf Jason at any moment. A smirk spread over her lips. She didn't care, she wanted it to, she willed for it to take him completely, even if his shield would protect his body, she could at least have the satisfaction of making him unbearably hot. She then realized her fire wasn't obliging her, and she frowned. Realization hit her and she turned her eyes to John. He had a look on his face she didn't recognize, and before she had a chance to analyze it, the look was replaced by a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, can't have you killing anyone here." he said quietly. Aidan groaned and turned her glare to Jason.

"You're lucky." she muttered angrily and let her shoulders droop. "Take them, John." she said, referring to the flames that were still licking out her body. John obliged, and as soon as her flames left, she felt suddenly cold and drained. John walked over and placed a hand on her wrist as Jason went ahead and walked back to the building.

"You are amazing." he said quietly, helping her sit on the edge of the fountain.

"Oh, that's not all I can do." she replied coyly. He grinned at her.

"And what else is there?" he asked.

"I can manipulate all the elements." she said as she made the wind concentrate enough to blow out the fire ball he still had held in his hand, and the earth rumbled slightly. She waved her hand over the water in the fountain and it sprouted up in multiple twisters. "The only element I can actually transform into, though, is fire."

"That explains why you are so hot headed then." he teased, and she laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose it does. It may be why I get along so well with you too, so don't complain." she replied.

"Who could complain? You are fascinating!" he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

-Present-

Aidan smiled at her memory. John was certainly one of the best friends she had ever had. She absently noticed Jason twirling a piece of her hair around his fingers, and she couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed.

-0-

John watched the range of emotion on Aidan's face: annoyance, confusion, pride, and happiness.

"Whatcha thinking about, Raze?" he asked, using Aidan's code name. She looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"My temper." she replied, and he nodded. Of course she had really been thinking about the day he saw her use her powers. He remembered it vividly. She was simply amazing to watch transformed. Her body gives off a milky glow, and her hair begins to blow around her head as flames erupt from her skin, circling her body completely in an aura of flames. Her hair turns a vivid red and her eyes become the same color as fire: red fading into burnt orange, and gold around her pupil. He didn't think it possible, but he could control her flames as well. They fought him a bit more, but still gave in the end, and her flames had the most satisfying song to hear. He saw the annoyance in Jason's eyes again and he smirked, but then his smirk faded as he realized who Jason was looking at with that annoyance: Bobby. He looked back at Aidan's face,wondering if she noticed it, and then out the window. He heard a motorcycle. Rogue jumped up and ran out of the room, with Bobby hot on her tail. "What's that all about?" Aidan asked. John shrugged.

"I think Wolverine is back." he muttered. Aidan nodded, and he could tell she didn't care. She looked at Jason, who was looking after the two who had left and narrowed her eyes slightly. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear, and Jason looked at her, worry evident in his features. Aidan looked back to John, suspicion all over her features and he knew what she had said. She stood and placed a hand on John's shoulder.

"We're gonna head out for now. I'll see you around later?" she asked. John smirked up at her.

"Of course, I'm always around." he repeated her words from when they first met, earning a true smile from her, that seemed to set his soul on fire.

"Wonderful." she replied and took Jason by the hand, leading him out of the common room. John watched after her as long as he could see her before turning his eyes back outside. He couldn't help but like the girl, she was perfect. Everything about her drew him in, her power, her look, her personality, even her temper. She was exactly like him, and yet oh so different at the same time. He couldn't understand how Jason could want someone more than her. He released a sigh and got up to go to his own room.

-0-


	3. Bad Dreams

**AN: I do not own anything that is X-men.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**IMPERFECT ELEMENTS CH3**

-0-

Aidan stared at the man sitting across from her. She kept seeing the longing in his eyes when he would think she wasn't looking. And the jealousy and annoyance when he'd look at Bobby. She knew this wouldn't last, but she had no idea it would be over so soon. And even more so, she couldn't understand why she wasn't more upset. Jason took a deep breath and she remembered she needed to speak.

"Look, Jay, we both know this wasn't a forever thing right?" she asked, and he looked at her, sadness in his eyes.

"I know, but-" he paused and looked down at his fingers.

"No, don't feel bad. I am fine." she replied, her voice assuring. "We're both not comfortable in this relationship anymore." she muttered. He nodded and stood again.

"So, we're done?" he asked. Aidan looked down at her feet, studying her thoughts for a moment before looking back up to him. She gave him a simple smile.

"We're done, Jay." she replied before moving to her window. She suddenly felt the urge to sleep. Jason walked over to her and pulled her into a hug from behind. He gently kissed the crook of her neck before turning back around and walking out of the room. Aidan released the breath she hadn't been aware of holding and began stripping her clothes off. She pulled on her pajamas, a dark brown camisole with thin turquoise vertical stripes and black soft pants made out of a soft, stretchy material and went to her bed. She pulled back the covers and snuggled in.

=Dream=

'Burning. Watch it burn. Burn it all!' a voice whispers in her head. She feels her body heat up to an almost unbearable temperature and she moans. She feels the flames begin to lick at her skin, though she feels no pain in the gentle caress, only a pleasure that will never be surpassed. A cackle of joy erupts from her throat as the flames explode outward. She sees through unique eyes, bright red rimmed orange, with a golden circle around her pupil. The color of fire. She vaguely hears the shouts and cries of her sister, the most important person in her life. She is begging her to stop, to gain control over herself, but as her eyes come to rest on the man who started this all, she feels her conscious give way. A low, bell-like laugh spilled from her throat at the guttural cries of pain from her adversary. His mousy brown hair almost completely gone. 'Yes, burn him. He is unworthy to be in your presence.' The voice whispered again. She turned her heat up, and his skin began to melt off his bones. Honey colored eyes, with a small golden circle around his pupil that were darting around the room came to rest on her feet. She saw his lips part as if he was about to say something, but he only cries harder. He looks at her face and his eyes meet hers and she laughs. "Never again, old man." she whispered, her voice hoarse from the heat of her power.

-0-

John heard small groans from the room next to his. They sounded like a wounded and scared. John got up as soon as he realized that they were coming from Aidan's room. He hoped she had left her door open as he walked out in his pajamas and to her door. He twisted the doorknob and walked in, shutting the door behind him before walking over to the bed. The scared mewls escaping her throat was enough to set him off as he reached down to brush his fingers against her skin.

"Shh, Aidan, calm down, it's only a dream." he spoke softly, his mouth near her ear as he sat next to her on the bed.  
"I'm a monster." she whispered brokenly. John rubbed his fingers across her forehead and then cupped the side of her neck.

"No, you're an not. Wake up, my Angel." he said, a little louder and more urgently. Her eyes snapped open and he noticed the tears running down her cheeks. He gently brushed them away as she registered who he was. "It was just a nightmare, Aidan." he comforted. Aidan threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt, as he ran his hands across her back in soothing patterns.

"No, it wasn't just a dream, it was my past." she muttered against his chest. He knew she wasn't ready for this conversation, so he said nothing. They sat like that for a good ten minutes until John moved them. He leaned back on the bed and pulled her down to lay on his chest, cradling her to him like she was the most precious thing he'd ever touched. His hands trailed down her back and up to the nape of her hair where his fingers entangled in the soft tresses. Eventually he felt Aidan's breathing even out as she fell asleep again. He knew nothing could pull him from this room right now, and for a brief moment he wondered if she would be mad at him for staying. Then that thought was gone and he curled over to hold Aidan even closer to him. His mind told him that she was with Jason, but it was yet another thought that didn't seem to have an impact as he let his eyes drift closed.

John was jarred awake by the sounds of a high pitched shrieking. Aidan yelped beside him and threw her hands over her own ears

"Dear, GOD, what is that!" she whimpered. John wrapped his arms around her head to help her muffle the noise and buried his own head under pillows. As soon as the screaming stopped, he rolled out of bed, pulling Aidan with him.

"Come on, lets go." he said hurriedly. She obliged and let him pull her out the door and down the hall. As the throngs of people got bigger, he pulled her up next to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Don't leave me, promise." he asked. Aidan nodded shortly and wrapped her own arm around him. He saw Jason up ahead with Piotr and they began to run. He suddenly heard his name being called and he stopped to look in the direction it came from, seeing Bobby there.

"John! Hey, where's Rogue?" he asked. John stopped and thought. He hadn't seen her.

"I don't know." he replied.  
"I gotta find her." Bobby said before bolting in the opposite direction.

"Help him." Aidan said and she tugged on John's arm.

"Hey!" John called after Bobby as they took off behind him. His hands never left Aidan's skin, he couldn't bear to lose her. They ran through the halls, not knowing where they were going, or where Rogue was, but they couldn't stop.

-0-

Aidan saw Rogue running straight for them and she let out a breath. Rogue was alright, but what about Jason. She was so worried. Rogue told them to follow her and she led them around the corner. A glass window stood in front of them and Aidan saw people's shadows through the glass. Almost as soon as she saw them, the glass exploded. She involuntarily gripped John's hand tighter and he put his arm around her waist again and Rogue screamed.

"Oh God. We're not going to get out of here." Aidan said weakly. She felt John's hand on her face force her to look at him and when she did she saw hope, and something else glittering in his eyes.

"We will be fine." he said and she nodded as they turned to run in another direction. Aidan heard the helicopters flying outside and she couldn't help but feel defeated. They ran and eventually came to the foyer, where dead bodies of soldiers littered the halls. Aidan made a soft growl in the back of her throat as they came to the front doors, something wasn't right. The doors burst open and in came more soldiers. Aidan's body began to kick into self-preservation mode, but she couldn't risk hurting Rogue or Bobby so she stopped herself. Suddenly Logan, or Wolverine, came jumping off the top of the staircase and he speared two of the soldiers through their chest, then thrust his knives outward to spear the other two, and threw them backwards.

"Let's go." he said simply and led them to the door, but when it opened a helicopter was waiting there. He turned and ran down another hallway. Bobby came to the trap door and opened it. The four of them climbed in and Logan shut the door behind them, leaving him out in the mansion. Aidan turned away and kept on running with them even as Rogue turned and yelled his name. They ran down the passage way and into the damp sewers, when Rogue finally got them to stop.

"Wait! Wait! You guys, we gotta do something. They're gonna kill him." she pleaded. Aidan eyed her wearily, while John tightened his grip on her waist.

"No." he whispered to her and she nodded, knowing what he wanted. "He can handle himself. Let's go!" John then said loudly enough for the other two to hear.

"Bobby!" Rogue screamed, looking at him, pleading with her eyes. Bobby turned to look at her, and Aidan saw the defeat in his eyes. "Please!" she said. Bobby nodded and they took off back up the stairs. Aidan turned to look up at John, who was glaring at the staircase. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"Calm down, Johnny." she said softly, and she felt him relax as his hands rubbed her back again. "I don't know what happened to me back there, I froze." she muttered. "This reminds me too much of my sister." John rubbed her hair back and she felt him kiss the top of her head. They stayed like that for the few moments that they had, until they heard three pairs of feet hammering down on the stairs as they came back. John pulled back and laced his fingers with hers as they rounded the corner and took off running again. John and Aidan followed them up an exit and into the mansion's garage. Logan immediately took off towards Scott's blue roadster.

"I'm driving." John claimed and opened the driver's side door. Logan grabbed the door from him and pushed him back slightly.

"Hey. Maybe next time." he said simply as Aidan climbed into the backseat next to Bobby. John piled in right beside her and placed a comforting arm over her shoulder.

"This is Cyclops's car." Bobby informed them and Aidan heard Logan chuckle.

"Oh yeah?" he said as he extended his middle claw and used it to start the car. Once they were on the road, and putting the mansion behind them, John rubbed Aidan's knee with his free hand and looked up at Logan.

"What the hell was that back there?" he asked.

"Stryker. His name is Stryker." Logan said quietly and Aidan gasped lightly. John immediately turned his attention to her and looked at her inquisitively.

"Who is he?" Rogue asked.

"I can't remember." Logan replied.

"What's wrong, Dan." John asked softly and she looked at him.

"There is a reason why that made me think of my sister's death." she said softly, knowing the rest of them could hear, but not really caring either. "He is the one who murdered her. She saw him with Kasim, the little boy we brought here with us, and he was using Kasim's blood to make a drug that renders the mutant's free will useless. It put almost every mutant he used it on under his control. And what is so bad is, after we took Kasim, I think he found another mutant with the same abilities and is using them." she explained.

"So why did he kill her?" Logan asked.

"Mainly because she freed Kasim, but then he also was angry because his serum didn't work on her and he couldn't control her. I guess it's a family thing, because it won't work on me either." she explained.

-0-

John watched Aidan's expression go from terrified, to blank as she masked her emotions. Her story was awful. He then noticed a flicker of worry.

"Did any of you see Kasim, or Jason get out?" she asked.

"Jason and Kasim both were with Piotr. They got out." Logan replied and Aidan nodded. She leaned over on John's shoulder.

"Here, this is yours." Rogue said as she handed Logan back his dog tags. Another silence fell over the car and John felt like his skin was crawling. He extracted his arm from Aidan and looked at her. She nodded and leaned slightly closer to Bobby, leaving enough room for John to squeeze through the front two seats and hover over the radio controls.

"I don't like uncomfortable silences." he grunted.

"What are you doing?" Rogue asked, and John couldn't help but roll his eyes at her question. He hit the button for the radio and an obscenely pop song blasted over the speakers, causing every person in the car to cringe and groan in disgust.

"Scott listens to that crap?" Aidan exclaimed, and John chuckled slightly as he mashed another button. The car whirred slightly and John stared at it curiously.

"I don't think that's the CD player." he muttered as something popped out of the dash. Logan took it off the holder, and looked it over. It beeped slightly and Logan watched it in awe. He put it to his ear as if it was a phone of some kind and then put it in his pocket. He glanced at John out the corner of his eye.

"Sit back." he ordered, and John obliged, pulling Aidan back into his side and away from Bobby.

"Where are we going?" John asked curiously.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way."

"My parents live in Boston." Bobby spoke up, keeping his head down a bit.

"Good." Logan replied. John looked down at Aidan and noticed how tired she looked. He placed his lips next to her ear.

"If you are tired, you can always use me as a pillow." he said softly. She giggled at him.

"That's not a very 'tough' thing to say." she replied, just as quiet. John shrugged.

"Don't read so much into things. Go to sleep." he ordered. She complied and laid her head on his shoulder.

-0-


	4. Confrontation

**AN: I do not own anything that is X-men.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**IMPERFECT ELEMENTS CH4**

-0-

Aidan woke up as she felt herself being lifted from the car and cradled against somebodies chest. She opened her eyes and looked up at John's face and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"You can set me down, I am up." she said and he did as he was told, but he maintained contact with her. They all stepped into Bobby's family's house as Bobby called for the rest of his family. Aidan rubbed her arms as she shivered slightly. They paused in the small foyer of the home, John clicked his lighter with his free hand.

"I'll try and find you some clothes." Bobby said, looking at Rogue and Aidan.

"If I could just use a pullover, it'd be great. I'll just keep these on." Aidan offered, and Bobby nodded. He turned to glare at John as he clinked his lighter.

"Don't burn anything." he muttered. They all split up, John and Aidan into the living room, Bobby and Rogue upstairs, and Logan to the kitchen. Aidan walked up behind John, seeing as how he finally severed the obsession for contact, and now for some reason, she was craving it. She put her arms around his waist and leaned into his back. He continued to clink his lighter as he looked at Bobby's family pictures and Aidan got the idea that he was upset abut something. She immediately pulled back and put distance between them, worried that she was causing his stress. She walked over to the sofa and sat down, not seeing the sad glance he threw her over his shoulder.

"He has the perfect little family." John said suddenly. "Prefect little Bobby, with his perfect little house, perfect little cat, and perfect family." Aidan looked up at him.

"Is that what's bothering you?" she asked, and he smirked.

"More or less." he replied. "It's not you, if thats what you were wondering." Aidan smiled lightly.

"Of course it is not me, who would ever get tired of me? I had to practically scream at Jason to make him go away." she joked and John turned to her.

"You aren't with Jason anymore?" he asked and Aidan shook her head. "Why not?" Aidan let out a deep breath and smiled at him.

"We both just wanted very different things. And to say we don't get along is a major understatement. I think we knew all along that it wasn't a long term thing. It was just comfortable. Boring." she looked down at her hands.

"Good then. Come here." he said, and she looked up. He had his hand stretched out beckoning her closer, so she stood and walked to him, letting him wrap his arm around her waist and rest his chin on top of her head. They suddenly heard the back door open slightly raised voices in the kitchen.

"Heheh, looks like the perfect little family just got home." she said, and John chuckled.

-0-

Everyone had gathered in the living room. Rogue, Bobby, Bobby's Mom, and Ronny were sitting on the couch, Logan was pacing the floor behind Rogue and Bobby, Bobby's Dad was seated in the chair across from Rogue and Bobby, and Aidan and John were standing together in front of the perfect little family pictures. John clinked his lighter open and shut, using both hands as to have something to occupy them.

"So, uh..." Bobby's mom started -clink-, "When did you first know you were a-" -clink- , "A-"

"A mutant?" John finished for her, and she turned her annoyed gaze to him. He took it nonchalantly and just continued clicking his lighter.

-clink- "Would you cut that out?" Bobby's mom said, her frustration showing through. John looked at her a moment before clinking it closed.

"You have to understand, we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted." Bobby's dad interjected.

"Bobby is gifted." Rogue stated.

"We know that." he replied. "We just didn't realize he was---"

"We still love you, Bobby." his mom interrupted. John couldn't help the scoff that bubbled out of his mouth, and he caught the warning glance Aidan gave him. "It's just this mutant problem is just a little-"

"What mutant problem?" Logan interrupted.

"Complicated." she finished.

"What exactly are you a professor of, Mr. Logan?" his dad asked.

"Art." Logan replied, his voice very snippety. John looked over at the silent brother, and watched him warily. Ronny was definitely not happy about them being there, and John wasn't to keen on finding out what he would do, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Well you should see what Bobby can do." Rogue stated, forever wanting to win people's approval. Bobby reached out and touched his finger to his mother's tea cup and froze the liquid inside. His mother made a nervous noise and said Bobby's name, as Ronny glared at the ice cube of tea.

"I can do a lot more than that." Bobby said, smugly. His mother hurriedly sets the cup and plate down like it's going to burn her if she touches it too long, and John can't help but chuckle. Ronny ran from the room.

"This is all my fault." Bobby's mother stated.

"Actually it has been discovered that males are the ones who carry the mutant gene and pass it on so it's his fault." John threw in there. Aidan found his hand with her own and she squeezed it. He looked at her, and her eyes locked with his. He stopped fiddling with his lighter and smiled down at her. She seemed to be searching through his soul with her very gaze. All too soon, the moment was ended by the sound of a phone ringing, and Logan going outside. John threw his arm around Aidan and pulled her closer to him as he turned to look around the room.

"Bobby, have you tried not being a mutant?" his mother said. No one knew what to say to that and were all left with their mouths hanging open for a moment. Aidan was the first to snap out of it.

"That's not possible. His powers are as much a part of him, as your conscious mind it. Even if he did stop using his powers, he would always feel like he was missing something, like he wasn't complete." she said, causing his mother to turn and look at her. She fiddled with the sleeve of the red hoodie Bobby let her use. It was her turn to have her mouth open like a gaping fish. Logan walked back in quickly and sent a glance around the room.

"We have to leave now." he said.

-0-

"Why?" Rogue asked. Aidan was already up and getting ready to leave.

"NOW!" Logan ordered.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Rogue continued and Aidan silently glared at her. John caught it and smirked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"She asks too many damn questions." Aidan whispered before following after Logan out the front door. They were met with many police men in front of them, and one on either side of the porch.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air!" the male cop ordered to Logan.

"What's going on here?" Logan asked quietly.

"Ronny." Bobby said, in a matter of fact way. Aidan looked up at John and she felt his hand tighten around her waist.

"I said drop the knives." the policeman said urgently, his gun still pointed at them.

"This is just a misunderstanding." Logan warned quietly.

"Put the knives down!" the policeman must be getting tired of saying the same thing over and over again. Aidan was sure tired of it.

"I can't." Logan said, forcefully. "Look." he lifted his hand slightly to show him that the claws were attached and he slipped them back into his knuckles right as a shot rang through the air. Rogue screamed, but Aidan stared at Logan's body as it fell to the ground. He was hit in the head. Her mind was racing, could he heal from being shot in the head? Is there any way possible for him to make it through this? Her powers began to make themselves more obvious as she stared at Logan's lifeless body. He had protected them, and they couldn't even do him the same honor.

"All right the rest of you on the ground now." the cop yelled, and Bobby slowly started getting down, followed by Rogue. Aidan felt John's hand slip from her waist and press into her back in what she guessed was a silent urging to get down. She felt the flames begin to lick at her heart and she knew there was no turning back now.

"It's too late for that." she whispered as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Partners in crime?" he asked, she could hear the malice in John's- no- Pyro's voice. Just as she was no longer Aidan, she was Raze, and she was pissed.

"Look kids, I said on the ground." the cop said, still trying to sound tough, though failing miserably with the crack in his voice. Bobby and Rogue were now completely on the ground and Raze was looking out over the yard at the cops. She knew fire was the way to go for this, so much was flammable.

"We don't want to hurt you." the policewoman on the other side opposite the man who shot Logan said. John pulled his lighter out and flicked it, coaxing the flame out.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news? I'm the worst one." he said as he shot a flame at the policeman. As soon as he did that, Raze released her own flame in the direction of the policewoman on their left. Pyro flung a flame through the house and Raze concentrated on making the earth quake beneath their feet. The cops in the yard stumbled and fell as Pyro blasted every car in the yard.

-0-

**AN: And I would really appreciate a little feedback. Let me know if this is just wasting everyone's time, or whatnot ^.^ Thanks!!**


	5. Past Confessions

**AN: I do not own anything that is X-men.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**CH5 IMPERFECT ELEMENTS**

Pyro stared at the destruction before him, the flames danced, and his heart felt lighter than it had ever been. He laughed loudly at the sight as he thrust his lighter into his pocket. He reached out and took Raze's hand, opting to draw from her fire, since she was making earthquakes. He flung the even hotter fire at the oncoming cop cars and he felt the joy radiate off Raze as well. He chanced a single glance at her, she was flaming, her transformed eyes glowing brown as she manipulated the earth. She was radiant. He felt a hand touch his leg, and a moment later he felt his energy draining. He gasped for air, as the flame in his hands died and he looked down to see Rogue manipulating his fires back down to nothing.

"Bobby, freeze her!" Rogue screamed. It didn't occur to Pyro, that she was talking about Raze, who was still torturing the cops with the earthquakes, and terrible gusts of wind. Suddenly, the heat from her hand was gone and Pyro gasped. He looked up at Raze, and was instantly John again.

"What the hell?" he screamed and the rest of them stood up. He glared at Bobby, who simply turned away. Logan stood up and looked around, seeing the state that everyone was in and he grimaced. The sound of jets rose in the background as Storm and Jean arrived.  
"We'll defrost her on the way." Logan said as he lifted her with ease and carried her onto the jet. John followed close after. As soon as Logan sat the frozen woman down, John immediately started unfreezing her. He flicked his lighter open and called the fire to cover his palm. John started at her arms, and worked his way around. He ignored the rest of them, still too pissed to think straight. When he finally got her free she collapsed to the ground, shivering. John pulled her up into his lap and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"What the hell happened?" she asked as she buried her face in John's neck.

"They thought we were overdoing it, so Rogue zapped me, and Iceman froze you." he growled out.

"Sh-shh-sh-sh-shit." she stuttered out. "I n-n-ever what that to hap-p-pen again." she replied. John nodded.

"It won't if I have anything to say about it." he muttered under his breath. She didn't seem to hear him because she didn't move. He was then distracted by a voice coming over the speakers.

"Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descend to 20,000 feet . Return with out escort to Hanscom Air force Base. You have ten seconds to comply." the cold female voice said, void of any emotion. Aidan lifted her head and looked towards the front of the aircraft.

"Wow, somebody's angry." Storm muttered.

"I wonder why?" Logan replied, turning to glare at Aidan and John. Aidan let out an indignant huff and she looked back at John.

"We are coming up alongside you to escort you to Hanscom Air Force Base." the cold voice sounded again. "Lower your altitude now." She kept repeating the same things over and over again and Aidan felt her annoyance growing, along with her worry. She felt something back was about to happen.

"They're falling back." Storm observed. Aidan felt John move beneath her and she glanced at him.

"Let's get in a seat with a buckle." he said, obviously sensing the same danger she felt. She obliged and they buckled themselves in to a seat. Almost as soon as Aidan got her seat buckled, a harsh beeping sounded around the ship. Aidan felt her worry grow and she knew that if she let this escalate any farther, she would lose control so she began to block everything out. She closed her eyes and practiced the breathing exercises her sister had developed for her. She vaguely heard Storm yell for everyone to hang on so she wrapped her fingers around the harness that was holding her to the seat. Her stomach did flip flops, forcing her back into the present as she groaned.

"Please don't do that again." John muttered. Aidan looked over and he had the seat next to his legs in a death grip, and she realized that Storm must have navigated the jet into a spin.

"I agree." Logan seemed to be just as uncomfortable. "Don't we have any weapons in this heap?" As soon as the words left his mouth, the sky grew dark from Storm's ability. Aidan felt the wind stir up around her. She figured it was Storm's doing. The winds died down.

"Everybody okay back there?" Jean asked, to which Logan answered a swift "No." Aidan nodded her agreement with the animalistic man. No sooner than her nod, did the incessant beeping begin again.

"God, what now?" she muttered, her frustration winning through.

"Oh my God, there's two of them." Storm spoke quickly. Aidan could only assume she was talking about missiles. Aidan gripped her seat even harder, her breathing becoming slightly irregular as she focused on keeping calm. When she realized focusing wasn't helping she resorted to softly singing the lullaby her sister used to sing to her. It had always had a calming influence when her sister sang it, so she prayed it would have the same affect now.

-0-

John was watching everything unfold. Jean had managed to deflect one of the rockets, but there was still one coming. He kept his eyes trained ahead of him until he heard a soft melody coming from the seat beside him. He looked over at Aidan. Her eyes were closed, her head slightly bowed, and her lips were moving with her soft song. He couldn't make out the words, but the tone of her voice and the way the melody moved was enchanting. He felt as if calm was washing over him in waves. He was still fully aware of the fact that a rocket was coming up on their rear fast, but it didn't seem quite as dangerous as before. He snapped his eyes to the front when he heard a alarmed gasp and Jean's uttered words, "Oh, God!" The rocket hit the tail end of the jet and it began to plummet to the ground. He gripped his seat and tried to listen for Aidan's song, but found she had stopped singing and was looking out the back wide eyed. Rogue flew past them, a startled screech escaping her lips, and Bobby turned in his seat screaming her name. Aidan looked at the blue man sitting behind her meaningfully. He hadn't heard who the guy was, or what his power was, but Aidan evidently thought it was important. Almost as soon as John's thoughts registered in his mind, the blue man disappeared in a cloud of smoke and a distinct pop. John barely had enough time to blink before he popped back in, falling onto his back between John and Aidan, with Rogue laying on his chest. He caught eyes with Aidan and she looked at him as calm as she could, though the shuddering of her breath was giving her away. Aidan threw her head back against her seat and closed her eyes tightly. John didn't blame her, he didn't want to watch everything as he died either, but he did want his last glimpse to be of Aidan, so he kept his eyes open. Suddenly, the hole in the back of the jet began to fold itself back together , and the jet started to slow.

"Jean?" Storm asked.

"It's not me!" Jean insisted right before the jet came to a jarring halt just as it was about to go nose first into the ground. John stared ahead of them, trying to control his breathing as he looked out the front window. There stood Magneto and Mystique, and John couldn't help but think of how lucky they were. The two outsider's lips were moving, a small smirk on Magneto's face as he set the jet down.

-0-

Aidan jumped slightly as a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up into Nightwalker's yellow eyes and she let out a deep breath.

"Are you alright, Schwester?" he asked, his German accent showing in his broken English. Aidan nodded and she noticed almost everyone had vacated the jet. She undid her buckles and went to stand, but her legs were weak so she stumbled. Nightwalker grabbed her arms to steady her. "Vorsichtig." he said simply. Aidan looked up at him, one eyebrow quirked higher than the other as her mouth set in a straight line. She hated when he talked German to her, she had no idea what he was saying. The only reason she allowed him to call her Schwester was because he explained to her that it meant sister.

"Vor-si-who?" she muttered as she righted herself.

"Oh, Es tut mir Leid, it means 'careful'." he explained, only for Aidan to glare at him more.

"You do realize I understand your English a whole lot better. Cora was the language nut." she said as she walked towards the exit. She wondered briefly where John had went, but then realized he was not hers, and she was not his keeper, so she brushed the thought from her mind.

"Ah, yes, how is Miss Cora? Doing vell, I should hope." he said, making conversation as they walked. Aidan stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him, and Nightwalker immediately knew something was wrong. "No, she's not-" he started, almost as if he was afraid to finish it.

"Yes, Kurt, she's dead." Aidan continued down the stairs, this was definitely not a conversation she wanted to have.

"I am sorry, Schwester, she was a wondervoll person." he said. "She vill be greatly missed." Aidan rubbed her face with her hand and sighed.

"Yes, very much so." she replied. "I am tired, I think I should sleep." she eyed the tents that were being put up.

"Ja, Schlaf gut." he said, and Aidan laughed softly. He would never learn.

-0-

John sat in his tent. He was curious as to how this Nightwalker guy knew Aidan, but figured it wasn't his place to ask. When he was going to make sure Aidan was okay, Nightwalker asked him to go on, he and Aidan had some catching up to do. It had been about an hour since he heard footsteps anywhere near him, and two since he heard Aidan's footsteps. He then thought back to the jet incident, the melody Aidan was singing was stuck in his head, it was almost familiar. He suddenly heard a very familiar whimper coming from the tent beside his. A distinct, "No, please." sounded, and that was his undoing. He stealthily unzipped his tent and moved to Aidan's. Luckily, she didn't zip it up all the way and he could slip in quietly. He zipped it back up behind him and turned to face her. Aidan's face ws contorted in a frown, her brow damp with sweat. She tossed for a moment before settling down and whimpering. He eased over and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Aidan, wake up." he spoke softly, so as to not alert anyone but her that he was there. As his fingers ran over her cheek, then his thumb caressed her bottom lip, her face relaxed and she stopped struggling against her covers. Her eyes opened and she blinked twice before looking at him.

"John?" she asked, her face contorting in confusion. "Why are you here?"

"You were having a nightmare." he said simply. She frowned and nodded.

"I see, I'm sorry." she looked down at her hands, which were laying in her lap. John reached out and grabbed one of them, pulling it palm up into his lap.

"What do you dream about?" he asked, tracing her palm and fingers as he spoke. He felt her look at him, but he kept his gaze lowered to her palm. He didn't expect her to answer.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked quietly. It was almost as if she thought by telling him, he would run away.

"I do." he replied. "But only if you feel comfortable telling it." Her palm was the most fascinating thing to him at the moment, he didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable than she had to be. She was silent for a moment, the only sound was the sighs of her breath, and then she wrapped her fingers around his. She used her other hand to reach out and lift his gaze to hers.

"If I am to tell you, I want to see your reaction." she explained. She took a deep breath, and then started, "My powers manifested when I was 10. I could control them fairly well, since I had my sister, Cora, to help me. She was an empath, but she could only feel other people's emotions, she couldn't broadcast them, and she could control air a little, so she taught me how to channel my thoughts into my power. The only time I ever had a problem with controlling it was when I was angry. We lived with my mother, and her 2nd husband, our father died when we were little. Mom was good to us, but she was the breadwinner, and didn't have time for hardly anything, while her husband, Dan, sat at home drunk all day. She overlooked his tendencies because she was so in love, and since she was so in love, Cora and I didn't say anything. We wanted Momma to be happy more than anything. Well, a year after I got my powers, I was walking home from school, because Cora didn't come get me. I figured she was busy, or forgot or something. No big deal, I loved the scenery from the school to our home anyways. When I finally made it home, Cora wasn't anywhere, and I heard a rhythmic grunting in Mom's bedroom. I thought Mom had just come home early so I went to my room. That's when I heard my sister call out for help. I ran to Mom's bedroom to find-" Aidan grimaced and looked down at their intertwined fingers. He was rubbing his thumb across her palm, trying to comfort her. She cleared her throat. "He was raping Cora, that sick evil bastard was raping the most pure thing in this world." her voice broke slightly, and she seemed dangerously close to tears. John reached out for her shoulder to pull her to him, but she stopped him. "Let me finish, I will never get it out if I don't finish it now." she ordered. "I literally exploded. I manipulated the wind to throw Cora to the wall, and conjured water to form a protective bubble around her, then I let fire seep out of me until it covered that nasty man. I tortured him. I singed his hair off, and then melted his flesh, one piece at a time. My fire was so hot his bones turned to ash. I didn't stop there, I destroyed everything he had touched. By the time I was through the only things left untouched was me, Cora and enough belongings for us to leave. Cora had begged me to stop, but I ignored her. Though it wasn't really to save him, it was to save me. My conscience. Everything she ever did in life was to protect me." she finished. She was staring off into space, as a lone tear dropped down her cheek. She turned her gaze to John. "I wouldn't change what I've done for the world. I will live with my battered conscience every day for the rest of my life, because it means that man will never hurt anyone ever again." she spoke surely and John grinned at her.

"What? Are you expecting me to leave and never speak to you again?" he asked. Aidan looked at him, bewilderment in her eyes.

"Yeah, sort of was." she stated. John laughed.

"Yeah right." he replied and cupped her cheek with his hand. "I'm not going anywhere until you turn me away." Aidan cocked her head at him and grinned. "Now, on to more important things. What was that song you were singing on the jet?" he asked. Her eyes widened slightly.

"It was a lullaby Cora used to sing for me." she replied. "Maybe I'll sing it for you someday, if you're lucky." John nodded. "There is more, you know, to my death and destruction story." she said as she looked away.

"Save it for another late night talk. You seem tired as it is. But rest assured, I will feel no different about you after you tell me that, than I feel right now." he motioned for her to lay down. "Now go to sleep."

"Will you stay? At least until I fall asleep?" she asked softly, almost unsure of herself. John nodded and she scooted over far enough for him to slide in the sleeping bag with her. John lay on his side, his arm straight out, giving Aidan something to lay on as she lay curled facing him. He let his other hand dance up and down her side, brushing against the smooth skin of her face, the silky strands of her hair, and her arm. He then began to hum the melody he had heard her singing, without really thinking about it, and he immediately felt her relax.

-0-


	6. Unexpected Conversations

**AN: I do not own anything that is X-men.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**IMPERFECT ELEMENTS CH6**

-0-

Aidan woke alone the next morning, but with John's voice still ringing in her ears, humming her lullaby. She smiled at the feeling it left in it's wake. Her dreams the second time around had been immensely pleasant and happy. She got up and rolled up the sleeping bag and pulled the hoodie and pants back on as she exited the tent. Everyone else was up and getting ready to go. Everyone except John, that is. She immediately started breaking down the tent, rolling it up for easy storage with the sleeping bag. She saw Rogue walking over.

"Mornin." Rogue greeted. Aidan smiled at her.

"Good morning to you too." she replied. "So, what's going on today?" she asked.

"We're goin to Alkali Lake. Evidently there is some underground base there, and that's where Stryker is keeping the professor." Rogue replied. Aidan smirked at her, and then she saw Rogue's 'puppy just been slapped' face and she groaned.

"They aren't gonna let us help are they?" she asked, even though it was more of a statement than a question. Rogue gave her a pained look.

"I don't think so." she replied.

"Great, all this pent up frustration and nothing to let it out on." she growled, and to her surprise she heard something similar to a kitten's growl come from Rogue.

"No kiddin." she replied. Aidan grinned. She understood why Rogue was frustrated, what with not being able to touch and all. Suddenly a thought hit her.

"Hey Rogue." she started, and made sure no one was within hearing range before continuing. "Have you ever tried to touch Jason?" she asked. Rogue looked appalled by her asking that so she hurried up and clarified. "I mean, Jason's ability is healing and a shield, meaning he has a shield coating his skin at all times. It may be possible for you to touch him because of that." she finished. Rogue blinked at her a couple times as she took in the information.

"I never thought about that." Rogue replied. Aidan gave her a lopsided grin.

"Of course, I am the only one with the brain capacity!" she joked. Rogue tapped her on the head, a mock frown on her face, that quickly turned into a laugh. "No, but seriously, you should get to know him. Jase is a great guy." Rogue nodded and Bobby called to her.

"I'll see you later. Wake John up, will ya?" she said as she was walking away. Aidan smiled and nodded. She go the distinct feeling she wouldn't be with these people for much longer, so she wanted to make sure Jason was set and comfortable. She walked over to John's tent and unzipped it, letting the light flood the living space. She climbed in.

"Oh, John, wake up." she shook his shoulder lightly. He was laying on his back, his arms thrown over his eyes and shirtless with the blanket down around his hips. Aidan fought to keep her eyes on his face, and off his smooth barely sculpted abs. He groaned slightly, but didn't move otherwise. "Don't make me resort to foul play, babe." she said in a sweet tone. When she got no answer form him then, she cupped her hand and conjured a handful of water. It floated above her hand, and moved almost as if it was in outer space with no gravity within the forcefield of her hand. She used her other hand to rub his neck. "This is your last chance, Johnny." she smiled when he didn't reply at all. She put her hand over his chest and released the water, letting it flow through her fingers and onto his chest. As soon as the first drop of water hit him, John sat up with a startled manly scream. Aidan doubled over in laughter. He looked at her with a glare as she sat there, her arms around her stomach.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I gave you-" she laughed some more, "three chances!" she continued laughing, completely oblivious to anything else. Suddenly she was tackled to the hard ground, and she looked up into John's mischievous blue eyes.

"So you like to laugh huh?" he asked, Aidan narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth to reply. He was suddenly attacking her sides with his hands, tickling her until she couldn't breathe and was crying for mercy. Once he was done, and Aidan was fully paid back for the water incident, John stood and went to grab his shirt.

"I'll get you back, Allerdyce." she said simply as she stood and left the tent. She heard a definite and sarcastic "Sure." follow her out.

-0-

John clinked his lighter open and shut as Bobby and Rogue examined the X-men uniforms. Magneto and Mystique were talking quietly and laughing about something down the seat from him.

"Why don't we get uniforms?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, where's ours?" then Bobby. Logan gave them a look that clearly said 'don't even think about it'.

"They're on order. Should arrive in a few years." he remarked. Rogue then turned and looked as Magneto laughed particularly loud. She seemed wary of him. Magneto turned and saw her staring.

"We love what you've done with your hair." he said, his smirk still evident on his face. Rogue unzipped her glove and immediately started to advance on Magneto, but Bobby grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Hey, hey. Come on, let's go." he said as he led her away. John flicked the wick on his lighter and watched the flame dance around the top, and then looked over at Magneto. He flicked it shut again.

"So, they say you're the bad guy." he stated and clicked his lighter again.

"Is that what they say?" Magneto said, sounding very smug. John nodded slightly.

"That's a dorky-looking helmet. What's it for?"

"This dorky-looking helmet is the only thing that's gonna protect me from the _real_ bad guys." Magneto replied, and then brought John's lighter over to his hand using his power. John angled towards him, slightly annoyed by the sudden removal of his lighter. Magneto flicked the wick, causing the flame to dance around the top again. "What's your name?"

"John."

"What's your real name, John?" John called the fire to his palm and stared at it.

"Pyro."

"Quite a talent you have there, Pyro."

"I can only manipulate the fire." he extinguished the fire in his hand. "I can't create it." he looked back to Magneto.

"You are a god among insects." Magneto said fervidly. "Never let anyone tell you different." Magneto flicked the lighter closed and extended his hand holding the lighter out to John, who slowly took it from the metal-powered man. He heard the familiar footsteps walking down the hall to where they were and he looked up. He continued to clink his lighter open and shut when she made it to them.

"So, what's wrong with Rogue, she's sulking up there like she got slapped." Aidan muttered, and chuckled softly. John looked up at her, and she glared at him. "WHAT? I can laugh at something that's funny." she defended as she moved to the other side of John to sit. "She's just sitting there clenching and opening her fists, and Bobby's trying his best to calm her down, but it's not working. He's only making her more angry." she chuckled again. John shook his head.

"You're her friend aren't you?" he asked.

"Same could be said to you, Pyro." she replied. John let out a sigh.

-0-

Aidan frowned at him. He was acting weird. He seemed really mad.

"You aren't still mad about this morning, are you?" she asked, a small smirk on her lips. John turned and glared at her before standing up and storming out of the room. Aidan blinked a couple of times after him. "Geez, someone got up on the damn wrong side of the bed." she growled. She became aware of two sets of eyes burning holes into her back so she spun to face them with and agitated, "What?" The man, Magneto chuckled slightly, which only fueled her anger. "Man, please don't get me angry. The only person who can calm me down from it is evidently pissed at me, and believe me, you won't like me very much if it's directed at you." she stood up and walked over to the small window to look out at the clear blue sky.

"May I ask what you are?" he asked.

"No, you may not." she muttered. Silence surrounded her and she began to hum her lullaby. She sighed once she was calm enough, and realized she had just been the biggest bitch to one of the most powerful mutants on the planet. She turned to face the other two, and they looked up at her. She formed a small breeze to circulate the room. She cupped both her hands out in front of her, palm up and formed water in one hand and fire in the other. "I control elements, and I can freeze time." she extinguished the fire, and made the water go back to nothing as the breeze died down. "The only transformation I have semi-mastered is Fire. I don't quite know the feelings I need to amplify for the other two, but anger I can do really well." she smirked slightly, at her makeshift apology. It seemed to be enough for Magneto, though, because he gave her a small smile back.

"He'll calm down." Mystique spoke, her double layered voice smooth. Aidan sighed.

"I hope so." she replied.

"Come here, child." Magneto beckoned her over to sit beside them. She shook her head and concentrated the air into a ball beneath her so she could sit across from them.

"If I am going to talk to someone, I like to see their faces." she explained.

"I see, do you have a name yet?" Magneto asked.

"Raze." she said simply. Magneto nodded.

"Fitting." Mystique noted.

"Yeah, I figure a word for destruction was just what I needed." she smirked slightly.

"Have they tried to teach you how to control your transformation at that school?" Magneto asked and Aidan scoffed.

"No, I didn't even want to be there, but after my sister was murdered by Stryker, a friend of mine drugged me and took me there against my will. I only stayed because of-" she paused, not sure if she wanted to tell them that. Magneto watched her expectantly so she sighed. "I only stayed because of John." she finished.

"You care for the boy?" Mystique asked and Aidan nodded.

"More than I wanted to initially."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Magneto offered.

"Yeah there is, especially when you don't know where you stand." she said and silence fell over them again. She thought over the last couple of minutes of their conversation, and burst out in a bubbling laugh. "I cannot believe I am talking to you two about this." she muttered, laughter still trying to bubble up her throat. She saw a small smile stretch Mystique's face.

"It's no problem." she replied.

-0-

John overheard Aidan's conversation with Mystique and Magneto. He frowned slightly. He was acting like an ass, it's just when she came back there and interrupted them it pissed him off. He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty though. She didn't know where they stood, and frankly neither did he. It wasn't something they had talked about at all. She had only just started to show any real emotion for him, but he still had no idea if it was new, or if it had been brewing for a while. He had known for some time how he felt, but wasn't quite gutsy enough to start that conversation.

-0-


	7. Tempers Flare

**AN: I do not own anything that is X-men.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**IMPERFECT ELEMENTS CH7**

-0-

They were going over plans on who was going to enter the base, and how it was going to happen. Jean, Storm, Wolverine, Mystique, and Magneto, that is. The 'kids' weren't allowed and Aidan was BORED out of her mind. She was going to be stuck in a ship with two lovesick birds, and a pissed off cougar. She let out a heavy sigh. Wolverine just stated that he would go in, because Stryker would want him alive. Aidan couldn't help but feel a stab of longing. She wanted to be the one to kill Stryker. She wanted to melt his skin off, and throw the bones to his dogs. Trap the man in a prison of fire until he was begging to escape, and only when he gave in to the flames, and was begging for his death, would she take away the flames and drown him. But NO! That's not what all the 'grown ups' thinks needs to happen. No, you're too young, you'll get hurt.

"Hurt my ass." she muttered, still very agitated at the whole situation. She felt someone's gaze on her so she turned to find John looking at her. As she had predicted, when she came in to sit down, he sat as far away from her as possible. Everything about today was just pissing her off. She didn't know how much more she could take. A few moments later, after Mystique threw her a knowing look, Mystique left to go deceive her way into the underground base. Aidan could only stare out the window, a permanent frown on her face. She formed a small fire in her hand and began to play with it. A few moments later, Mystique's voice followed over the speakers, letting them know she had made it in. All the 'grown ups' left the kids to go save the fricking world. Aidan sighed heavily, but continued to play with the fire nonchalantly. She didn't know how long she could take this 'sit here and do nothing' charade. She heard footsteps and a gloved hand touch her shoulder.

"What's the matter, A?" Rogue asked quietly. Aidan huffed at her slightly, but Rogue was one persistent chick when she wanted to be. "I know something is wrong, just tell me." Aidan looked up at her.

"Look, Rogue, I appreciate the concern and all, but I do not want to explode on you. I'd rather implode, so just let me be." she turned her attention back out the window as her hand continued to twirl the fire around her fingers.

"Well, you see, I would, but you're starting to implode all over the place." she said quietly. Aidan looked around the room, water was leaking out of her free hand and wind was whipping around. She chuckled slightly.

"Woops." she said. "Here, I'll fix it so I'll implode only on myself." she said and then immediately formed a wind to blow around her, forming a bubble of sorts to hold her elements in. She turned around so as to not see the frowns forming on her friends faces.

-0-

John understood exactly how Aidan felt. He hated having to sit here and do nothing while everyone else seemed to have all the fun. He had his lighter flicked open and was watching the flame. He felt so useless sitting here. He spared a glance at Aidan and knew she would be going crazy soon if she didn't do something. He flicked his lighter shut.

"That's it." he muttered and got up to grab his jacket. He walked over to Aidan and stared at her bubble. He didn't know how he was going to get her attention, but he needed to try. He went to reach his hand in but his hand was slapped back by thew wind. Luckily it got his point across and she looked back at him. He waited as she released her powers and looked at him expectantly.

"What?" she muttered.

"Come on." he replied, going over to open the jet up. She looked at him oddly as he started walking towards the exit, but then as she caught on she followed.

"Whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked as he followed them.

"I'm sick of this kid's table shit. I'm going in there." John muttered. He heard an excited squeal come from Aidan's throat and he smirked.

"They told us to stay here." Rogue interjected, though he felt it was directed more towards Aidan, who blatantly ignored it, so John turned towards them.

"Do you always do as you're told?" he asked, while Aidan made her way down the stairs. John followed her, not looking back. Aidan was silent as they walked, though he saw a certain satisfied smirk on her face. "What are you thinking?" he asked. She looked at him, one eyebrow quirked up, and her lips set defensively.

"What the hell is it to you." she muttered, turning her face away from him, but not before he could see the flicker of pain. Yeah, he had really screwed up. He stopped grabbed her hand and stopped walking, pulling her to a stop with him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was an ass." he said, trying to get her to look at him.,

"Ass is an understatement." she muttered. "Look, if you were going to react so badly to my past, then why the fuck did you let me think it was okay last night? Why go through the effort to make me feel at ease and comfortable with you if you're only gonna do this the next day?" She poked her finger into his chest and he saw the anger flash in her eyes. They started to get red tinged around the edges, making the turquoise look like a very weird purple.

"Is that what you think happened?" he asked incredulously. Aidan glared at him,

"What else COULD there have been?" she almost screamed at him and he chuckled. That only managed to piss her off more. She growled and began walking away from him.

"Hey, wait!" He hurried to catch up to her.

"Why should I wait? No point, it was useless, I knew it." he heard her mutter. "Should have never told him. I was stupid to think it would ever happen. " He had enough right there.

"Look at me." he said as he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Before she had a chance to retaliate, his lips covered hers in a soft kiss. She was still for a moment before she relaxed into the kiss. Her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck while his went instinctively around her waist. Her soft lips molded to his, and everywhere their skin touched there was an indescribable heat. She buried her hands in his hair and sighed, opening her mouth when he swept his tongue across her lower lip. His tongue dipped into her mouth and stroked hers. He loved her taste, she was sweet, distinctly like s'mores cooked over a campfire. That along with her scent, a gentle combination of lavender, orchid, and a hint of pine, was enough to almost drive him mad. He pulled her body flush with his own, earning him an eager moan from her throat, his hand trailed up her back to wrap around her neck from behind. As they pulled back for air, John rested his forehead against her own and they stood there panting.

"You're not off the hook, ya know." she said simply, a smirk on her lips. John smirked back and was about to answer when an awful noise sounded in his head. He gripped his head and Aidan let out a pained scream as she grappled for her own. Aidan fell to her knees and curled herself in a ball. "What- the fuck- is this?" she asked. The noise sounded like a series of hums, whispers, and screams all at the same time, and he was getting a terrible headache. John reached out and pulled Aidan to his chest, wrapping his arms around her head as she reached up and placed her trembling fingers over his ears. He felt Aidan's body start to convulse and the heat grew around them.

"Shh." he muttered, trying to comfort her, even though he was in as much pain as she was. It felt like someone was taking a knife to his brain and chopping into tiny pieces, but the only thing he wanted to think about, was comforting Aidan. She was whispering something he couldn't understand, but he knew it was directed at him.

-0-

The pain was terrible. She felt it in every part of her mind, and her control was diminishing by the second. Aidan felt John's comforting hands on her, and she felt compelled to comfort him. So she began to say the words of her lullaby..

"Don't you cry, I'm right here with you, feel the darkness running away from here. Don't you cry, I will stay with you nightmare, demons... all end now." She looked up at him and continued. " So close your eyes and you will travel to a magic world where peace reigns forever." his eyes met hers right before he closed them and put his forehead against hers. She took a shuddering breath, and just as suddenly as the pain started, it stopped. She felt John's lips press against hers tentatively and she sighed. "John." she said as he pulled back and ran his hands over her face. He kissed her again, letting his lips linger for a moment. She basked in all that is him. He smelled and tasted of perfection. He had a unique scent of sandalwood and smoke, while he tasted like cinnamon and vanilla. He broke apart again and stared into her eyes. "You're addictive." she said simply, holding his cheeks in her hands. He chuckled at her and then made to stand up, pulling her with him.

"As are you, my dear. Now what was that?" he asked. Aidan shrugged.

"I'm as lost as you are, sugar cakes." she joked. They heard the whirring of helicopter blades and looked at each other confusedly, before taking off in the direction the sound came from. Once they reached a clearing, they saw a helicopter in the center, with Magneto and Mystique in it, ready to take off. Aidan looked at John, who looked at her as well before turning back to the helicopter. She saw the look of longing in his eyes. He wanted to go with them. "I don't blame you, Johnny, I want to go with them too." she said softly, though she knew he heard her. Mystique looked up and saw them, and motioned for Magneto to look up as well. Mystique's eyes locked with Aidan's, then Mystique and Magneto shared a look. It was only a moment later that Magneto nodded his head, and motioned for them to climb on. Aidan looked at John, who simply clasped her hand and began walking down the snow covered hill towards the waiting helicopter. Once she was on the helicopter, Aidan chanced one small glance around and she noticed Stryker was chained to a wall, then in the distance she saw a stream of water exploding from a hole in the dam, and she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her throat. John looked at her and she quieted her laugh.

"What's going on?" he asked, when he noticed her grin. She motioned towards the spectacle she so enjoyed and he frowned.

"That, my dear, is Stryker. And he is going to die by at least something I have the ability to control. It's a small accomplishment." she muttered. He had his arm wrapped around her as he held on to a handle above the door with the opposite hand. He nodded and looked back over his shoulder.

"Will you sing the rest of it?" he asked. Aidan looked at him, a small grin on her face.

"I'll sing you to sleep sometime." she replied and extended one hand out in front of them where she conjured a fireball. She let the flame dance across her fingers since it seemed to have a calming affect for both of them. "So, why were you so angry earlier?" she asked and John chuckled.

"Because you interrupted." he answered. Aidan smiled and nodded.

"I understand." she reached up and pecked John softly on the cheek before resting her head against his chest, and continuing to play with the fire.

-0-


	8. The New Life

**AN: I do not own anything that is X-men.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**IMPERFECT ELEMENTS CH8**

-Three Months Later-

Aidan and John, or rather Raze and Pyro, had fallen well into the lifestyle with Magneto. They had all but given up their slave names, and were quite used to the power that came with Magneto. They were still together, though it always seemed like they were on the rocks. Pyro would almost always find something to get mad about, at least every other week. They, so far, were on a good week and she prayed nothing happened. Sometimes she swore he just took his frustration out on her. The two of them were on Magneto watch since Mystique was off doing her own mission. Raze sat on her tree stump as she used her power to play in the dirt. She LOVED that she didn't have to get dirty to play in the dirt. She heard footsteps and she stood poised, ready to attack. She saw Pyro's blond tipped hair and she rolled her eyes. She had tried to tell him he didn't need it, that he looked just fine the way he was, but NO, Mr. Pyro had to have a change. And then force her to change as well. Raze's hair had gotten longer, and was now streaked with a vibrant red alongside her natural caramel. As her hair grew, it got curlier. Leave it to Raze to be weird. Once he noticed her looking, he smiled her special smile, and she gave one right back. Neither of them would dare to show any emotion other than anger around anyone else, but when it was just them, they could be themselves.

"Hey." He brushed her hair off her cheek. "Come on." he grabbed her hand and helped her stand as he opened Magneto's door. They made their way down the steps to stand in front of Magneto.

"They announced the cure." Pyro stated, and Raze looked at him.

"Thank you. We will be leaving to do some recruiting soon. Be ready." Magneto replied and the two young mutants before him nodded their consent. Pyro spun raze around and pushed her slightly in the direction of the stairs, indicating it time for them to leave. Raze waited for Pyro to shut the door before she said anything.

"You could have warned me, Pyro." she stated, a bit annoyed. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Not like you're gonna take it anyway." he rubbed his thumb across the dark circle under her right eye. "You look dead, Raze." Raze chuckled at him and shook her head. "Seriously, you're too thin and pale. You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"That's because I haven't. Not good sleep anyways." she replied, shrugging slightly. She really didn't want him to turn this into something huge. She had barely gotten to see him at all this week, and she didn't want the week to be sullied because of something so minor. He once started a fight with her over where she would be when standing guard near Magneto's den. The last thing she needed was for him to switch and go all moody Pyro on her now. The week had just started getting good.

"There is nothing intimidating about you right now. When we're recruiting you will be an easy target."

"Oh, honey, I am far from easy. Even like this they'd have a hell of a fight and you know it." she replied as Pyro let off a sigh.

"Go take a nap, I will come get you when it's time to leave."

"Yeah right, you'll make an excuse about how peaceful I look and how you just couldn't wake me, and you would leave me here." she poked his chest and he grinned at her sheepishly. "Am I right?"

"You're probably right." he chuckled. "But in my defense, you are really peaceful when you sleep. With me anyways." Raze rolled her eyes and sat back down on her stump to play in the dirt more. Over the past three months, she had learner how to transform into both her air and water forms. Mystique had been a huge help in that. She also had different powers in different forms. In her earth form, she had to want to protect someone bad enough and she would become a shield. She could project it onto their bodies by touching them, or if in a bind she could build a rock casing around them. The second form Raze learned, was her water form. She could heal any and all nonfatal wounds in that form, and she had to concentrate loyalty. That one was also easy because of her loyalty to Magneto. Over the months, she had come to look up to him. He was like the father she had never had, in a way. Now she just needed to figure out her air form. It just eluded her, it was a mystery. She then became aware of a hand waving in front of her face.

"Hello, earth to Raze! Wake up!" Pyro was in her face and she smiled at him.

"Sorry." she grinned.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"My transformations. I don't get how air can elude me so much, when every other one came so easy!" she looked into Pyro's eyes and thought she caught a glimpse of an emotion she couldn't name,

-0-

Pyro stared at Raze for a moment, before masking his eyes again.

"You'll get it." he replied. "One thing I can't wait to get though, is more recruits. I want to be able to sleep with you again." he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. She smirked at him.

"I knew you missed me." she teased and he felt something slap his leg. He looked down to find a earthy hand falling back into the earth. "For being a bad boy." she whispered back and Pyro captured her lips with his own. He broke the kiss off too soon, because he knew Magneto would be coming up soon. Raze sighed at him and scuffed her toe in the dirt. They sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts as Pyro flicked his lighter open and shut. He didn't need his lighter anymore because of the igniters he wore on both hands. He always had his lighter on him anyways. He was there every time Raze transformed. It had always been Mystique and him training her. She was amazing when she transformed.

-flashback-

Raze was standing across from Mystique, her eyes trained on the blue woman.

"Alright, lets try a different approach." Mystique said coolly. She kept her eyes on Raze, who was slightly crouched down and waiting. Pyro was watching Raze as well, so he almost didn't see Mystique lunge at him. He vaguely heard Raze scream "No!" Before he was encased in rock all around him. Mystique must have stopped before she hit the rock because she was laughing. "Well done." she commented and the walls fell. Pyro found Raze with his eyes and smiled.

"You did it!" he exclaimed as he walked over to her. Her hair had turned to a deep chocolate brown, her skin a slightly darker olive, and her eyes were black rimmed chocolate that faded into a ring of gold. Raze looked down at herself and smiled triumphantly.

"Hell yeah!" She threw her arms around Pyro's neck and jumped up to latch her legs around his waist. Pyro grabbed her waist, which was slightly rougher than normal because of the grainy rocks embedded in her skin with that form.

-more recent flashback-

Pyro was sitting on a fallen tree log, he was watching Raze and Mystique spar. Mystique was trying random stuff to see what would make Raze tick as they fought. Suddenly, Mystique made a comment about her loyalty to Magneto.

"You are just here because your boyfriend is." Mystique muttered and Raze stopped moving.

"Don't say that." she crouched down again, ready to spring.

"It's how it seems. You wouldn't be here, if Pyro wasn't here. You aren't loyal to Magneto." Pyro saw Raze's eyes flash and he knew Mystique was definitely hitting a nerve.

"You don't know what you're saying." Raze screamed and lunged at the blue woman. As soon as she lunged, Pyro watched as she transformed. Her copper bronze skin turned to a dewy blue, and her hair changed to a deep sapphire. Raze attacked relentlessly, though she was getting nowhere, and Mystique did the same. She would grab Raze's arm, but her hand would slip.

"Hey, Raze! Love the new look." Pyro called and she turned to look at him confusedly. Mystique backed away and gave Raze some room as she looked down at herself. She jumped up and down once, absolutely giddy with herself.

-Present-

It wasn't until a few weeks later that they found out about her water form's healing powers. Mystique had accidentally cut into Pyro when she was aiming at Raze, and they admittedly were too close to where he was. As soon as Raze touched the cut with the dew from her hand, the cut healed, leaving no scar. Mystique made the comment, "Where were you when all that happened on Liberty Island?" which caused all three to bust out laughing. Raze still had her eyes locked on the ground as she used her power to move the dirt around. She glanced over at him and smirked.

"What?" Pyro asked. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes that usually meant trouble.

"I could always freeze time, and we could have some fun." she gave him a subtly sexy smile and he almost caved. Almost only because he heard Magneto's footsteps on the stairs. She looked at the door and sighed. She heard him to. The door flung open and Magneto stepped out in all his glory.

"It's time to go." Magneto stated. Raze and Pyro nodded and followed after him as he walked.


	9. Happy Terrors

**AN: I do not own anything that is X-men.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**IMPERFECT ELEMENTS CH9**

-0-

Raze heard a man speaking about peaceful solutions to an end of the cure as they neared the old abandoned church, and Raze scoffed. Pyro looked at her.

"The government won't listen to us." she explained and he nodded. "Man's a fool for thinking so." Evidently everyone else there agreed with her, because there was a loud chorus of protests from the other mutants in the room.

"They want to exterminate us!" one clear voice rang through the halls.

"This cure is voluntary. Nobody's talking about extermination." the man on the stage said. Magneto smirked.

"No one ever talks about it." he said, his voice ringing over everyone else's. He stood up, with Pyro and Raze soon following. "They just do it." they began walking to the front. "And you go on with your lives ignoring the signs all around you." they made their way up onto the stage next to the man already occupying it. "And then, one day, when the air is still and the night has fallen they come for you." he finished. Raze and Pyro walked over to stand next to the peace-wanting man, both of them glaring holes through him until he shivered a in his place and scooted over away from them. He looked up at Magneto. She stopped listening to what Magneto was saying, she knew who's side she was on, and all she wanted to do was torture this poor little sniveling mutant who wanted to live in harmony with the humans.

"Excuse me, but-" He interrupted Magneto, and immediately Raze turned on him, her eyes flashing between brown red, blue, and white. The little man looked at her and gulped. Magneto continued with fervor, fully irritated at having been interrupted. Raze smirked when the little peace-lover shrunk away from her.

"Good boy." she muttered. She heard a small chuckle from Pyro, but she didn't look at him. If she looked at him, her tough facade would be blown to pieces. Instead, raze turned her attention to Magneto. She didn't listen to the words as much as his tone as he commanded the attention from every mutant sitting in that room. If she hadn't already been on his side, she would have most definitely been swayed with his speech there.

"Who will you stand with-the humans...or us?" he finished and walked down off the stage, Pyro right behind him. Raze followed Pyro but threw one last lingering glance over her shoulder at the quivering man left on the stage. Raze saw the man coming before he got there and she gave Pyro a quick unseen bump to let him know to keep his guard up.

"You talk pretty tough for a guy in a cape." the man said, his tone sarcastic and demeaning, and that in itself was plenty of reason to burn his skin off his face to Raze, but she withheld her growl. Pyro spun around and flicked his igniter, blowing a fireball up in his hand which was directly level with the guy's face.

"Back off." he ordered. Raze kept her eyes on the females who were approaching.

"If you're so proud of being a mutant, where's your mark?" the first female said. Raze was in between the female and Magneto, so she spared a glance to him to see what he wanted. She moved over to his other side.

"I've been marked once, my dear, and let me assure you no needle shall ever touch my skin again." Magneto replied as he lifted his sleeve to show his marked number on his arm.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Pyro asked.

"Do you?" the younger guy said as he poked porcupine needles out of his head. Raze had to hold in her grimace. That had to be the worst power she had ever seen. Pyro let out a small chuckle.

"No one that matters." Raze said under her breath. She didn't like that guys attitude, and she was just plain in a fighting mood. She wanted top kick someone's ass.

"And what can you do?" Magneto asked the female. She smirked and took off running at the speed of light across the room, to come back and stand in front of Magneto. "Hmm, so you have talents."

"That and more. I know you control metal, and I know there's 87 mutants in here, none of them above a class three, other than you three."

"You can sense other mutants and their powers?" Magneto asked her. Raze could see the wheels in Magneto's mind working and she smirked. The girl nodded and Magneto leaned in closer. "Can you locate one for me?" Raze felt her excitement grow. They were going to find Mystique.

-0-

Pyro watched Raze's expression, and knew what the conversation was about even though they were speaking too low for him to hear. There was only one person who could make Raze have that look of excitement besides himself, and that was Mystique. He saw Raze strike up a conversation with zoom girl, he had no idea what her name was. He'd find out later for sure. He took in Raze's appearance, and made a mental note to make her sleep and eat more. He moved closer to Raze as Magneto began talking to the other girl. Her group left with them as they walked out. He watched Raze from the corner of his eye.

"You know, I'll carry you if you want to sleep." he offered, only to be given a smug chuckle.

"You dare to lose that tough exterior, Pyro?" she asked, and Pyro rolled his eyes.

"Just trying to be helpful." he muttered, slightly stung at her reaction. She looked up at him and gave him his smile, the one she reserved only for him.

"And I appreciate it, but let me rephrase that. I don't want to lose MY tough exterior." she cuffed his arm lightly. "So did you hear? Callisto can find Mystique!" she said, her excitement coursing through her again.

"Well, no I didn't hear, but I saw your face and assumed."

"You know me too well." Raze grinned. "Well, anyway, she can lead us straight to Mystique."

-4 hours later-

Pyro, Callisto, Arclight, and Kid Omega were standing by the road, waiting on the mutant prison caravan to arrive while Magneto awaited them in the middle of the road. Raze had taken Psylocke back to their base. Magneto had seen how tired she looked and pulled her off, telling her to go get some rest and food, that it was an order. Pyro was glad, even though raze had been a bit ticked about being called out on it, she agreed. She just said, "Yeah, looks like you got it covered. We'll just go hang." she said with a smirk. Everything that happens to her now, she always takes it in stride. Pyro watched in awe as Magneto crushed the first two cars, then flipped the last two, and wrecked the semi. The four on the side of the road walked out to stand beside him as Magneto opened the door. Magneto and Pyro walked in right as Mystique was walking out of her cell.

"About time." Mystique muttered, a small smile on her face.

"I've been busy." Magneto countered. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"The source of the cure is a mutant. A child at Worthington labs. Without him they have nothing."

"Read off the guest list." Magneto zapped a clipboard into Pyro's hands, who grabbed it quickly and began going.

"Cell 41205. James Madrox." Pyro read off.

"This one robbed seven banks." Mystique elaborated and Magneto opened the cell door. He was a multiplier. "at the same time."

"I could use a man of your talents." the man squished all seven copies of his body back together.

"I'm in."

"Welcome to the Brotherhood." they continued on to the next cell.

"Careful with this one." Mystique warned.

"Cain Marko. Solitary Confinement." he read on "Oh now check this out,'Prisoner must be confined at all times, if he builds up momentum no object can stop him'."

"How fascinating." Magneto as he took the door off. "What do they call you?"

"Juggernaut." the huge man snarled.

"I can't imagine why."

"You gonna let me out of here? I need to pee." Magneto watched him for a moment before lifting his hand and breaking the large man out. He jumped down satisfactorily and shook the whole trailer. Pyro looked at the man, a slight grimace on his face.

"Nice helmet." he muttered.

"Keeps my face pretty." Juggernaut said, his British accent showing in ever word.

"I think he'll make a fine addition to our army." Magneto ventured.

"Yeah." Pyro replied, a smug look on his face. Suddenly Mystique spun around.

"No!" she screamed and a shot was heard, then she fell to the ground. Magneto used the metal in the gun that shot Mystique to pull it to him and stepped out of the way, so that Pyro could blast the cop out of the car, all the while Mystique was writhing on the ground, her skin and hair slowly turning back to her normal color. Magneto looked down on her, sadness and shock wafting from his visage.

"You saved me." he said softly to the now human Mystique. She looked up at him, her blue eyes pleading with him. Magneto started to turn away.

"Eric?" she whispered, her voice hoarse and he turned back around to her.

"Sorry, my dear. You're not one of us anymore." he said and Pyro looked at him, shocked that he would turn away Mystique just because she was human. And then the thought ran through his mind, 'How am I going to tell Raze.' The three men turned to walk away, leaving a very naked and human Mystique alone in the prison trailer. "Such a shame. She was so beautiful." Magneto said as they left. Once they were outside Magneto stopped Pyro, and Pyro saw how hard it was for him to walk away. "Pyro, when we get back to the camp, I need you to tell Raze. She will not take it well from anyone, but it would be best coming from you. At least you can help more to calm her down." he spoke, keeping his voice smooth. "Lord knows that child has a terrible temper. Should have named her Rage instead." he mutter, and Pyro had to utter a quiet chuckle at the truth in Magneto's observation. Mystique was like a mother to Raze, she taught her how to control her powers with ease, and how to transform. It's no understatement saying she was going to be furious.

-0-

Raze quietly led Psylocke back to the encampment. They kept up a steady stream of conversation, and she found she liked the company of Psylocke.. She was absolutely exhausted, and she was afraid Psylocke could tell.

"When is the last time you slept well, Raze?" Psylocke asked as Raze internally kicked herself.

"It hadn't been too long."

"Don't lie. It's not becoming."

"It really hasn't been long since I slept. About 12 hours." she defended.

"I said slept WELL." Psylocke specified and Raze groaned.

"It's been weeks." she replied and she saw Psylocke nod.

"Well, you're going to sleep when we get back." she noticed Psylocke eye her up and down, "Right after you eat a good meal." Raze glared at her.

"I eat right, I just look so gaunt because of my lack of sleep." she explained. Psylocke nodded.

"Sorry, you just look really weak. What keeps you up?"

"I'm not going to answer that, then I will seem really weak." she muttered.

"Does it have to do with Pyro?" Psylocke asked and Raze gave her another glare.

"Am I that fricking easy to read?" she muttered. Psylocke laughed.

"No, I am just really good at reading people. Don't feel bad, it's not weakness to love someone." she said.

"It is when you can't sleep because they aren't there to keep your nightmares away. When you're scared to close your eyes because of the horrible images you'll see." Raze replied, staring at the ground.

"No, that's perfectly normal to want someone to hold you in times like that. I know I do, and I don't think it's weak."

"That's one person's opinion out of how many? I can't afford to show that weakness. I mean, look who I stand beside!" Raze exclaimed. "They all just wreak of power and control." she sighed and sat down on a fallen tree. "Sometimes I just feel like I don't hold a candle to them. They can control their powers, but if my emotions get to haywire I'm spouting fire everywhere."

"It's probably just your lack of sleep. You'd be surprised what a good night's sleep will do for you." she scoffed slightly, "And you have just as much power as any one of them. Control or no control, you would stand your own in a fight." Raze stared at her hands. "Look, have you even told Pyro what's wrong?" Psylocke asked. "If there is anyone in this world you can trust, surely he is it, right?"

"Well, yeah, but again we're back to the pride. I don't want him to know I am falling short on sleep, and especially not the reasons, because then he'll do one of two things : 1) he will feel guilty about it and cut back on his duties to the Brotherhood, or 2) he will not care and blow me off completely." she sighed. She was telling all this to a complete stranger she wasn't even sure she could trust, but her word vomit sure thought it could trust her. She stood and began walking again. "Look, don't speak a word of this to anyone, okay? If I tell Pyro, it will be on my own terms, in my own time." Psylocke nodded.

"Of course. But will you sleep?" she asked. Raze sighed.

"I will try my damnedest." she replied a small smirk on her lips.

"Okay then, I will help you." Psylocke grinned when Raze did a double take at her.

"And how do you propose doing that, shadow walker."

"I'll just sit in your room. Just let you know someone is with you." she said, they were coming up on Raze's tent. "And no, I will not take no for an answer. You have no choice." she giggled out.

"Alright, alright, just no more giggles, please." Raze begged and Psylocke nodded. They entered her tent and Raze climbed in the cot. Psylocke took a seat next to the head of the bed and began playing with the strands of her hair, weaving them together and around in little braids. Soon Raze fell into a sleep so deep, it was dreamless.

-0-

Pyro walked into the encampment and immediately headed towards Raze's tent, but was stopped by Psylocke as he almost made it there.

"She's resting. Let her get her rest." she said and Pyro nodded.

"Will you stay with her, and come get me when she wakes?" he asked and Psylocke nodded.

"Of course." she replied and ducked back into Raze's tent. Pyro watched after her for a moment before returning to Magneto.

He walked down into Magneto's underground base and was met with Magneto's steel gray eyes.

"Is the dear girl sleeping?" he asked. Pyro nodded.

"I think she's found a friend in Psylocke. She wouldn't let me near the tent." he replied, seeing the gun that shot Mystique at the edge of Magneto's table. He made it slide to him with a sigh.

"Voluntary? They put the cure in the gun." He looked up at Pyro. "I told you they would draw first blood."

"So what do we do?" Pyro asked.

"What do we do?" Magneto repeated. "We use this weapon as a lightning rod to bring countless more to our cause." He stood and began walking as he said "Come, we have an army to build." Juggernaut, Pyro, and Multiple Man all made to follow him until two sets of footsteps came down into the den of sorts. It was Callisto and Psylocke.

"I picked something up, an electromagnetic force. It's massive. It's...a mutant. Class five, more powerful than anything I've ever felt. More powerful than you." Callisto stated. Psylocke looked over Callisto's shoulder at Pyro and nodded, opting that its better to deliver the message silently.

"Where is she?" Magneto asked. Callisto explained to him the direction, and he turned to Pyro. "Stay here." He looked at the others there. "Juggernaut and Callisto, find Kid Omega and Arclight, you are going with me." he swept out of the room, and everyone else followed as Psylocke walked up to Pyro.

"She will be waking soon, she's getting restless." she said simply. Pyro nodded and they left the den, closing the door behind them. Pyro headed straight for Raze's tent, and Psylocke went in the opposite direction. Hell, Pyro didn't blame her, if he had his way he'd be going to opposite direction too, not heading straight into an monsoon.

-0-


	10. A Good Night's Sleep

**AN: I do not own anything that is X-men.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**IMPERFECT ELEMENTS CH 10**

-0-

Pyro stepped in her tent, made sure the zipper was zipped shut, and pulled the chair in the corner over by her bed. He looked her over. She already looked worlds better than she had when he last saw her. The purple almost bruise-like circles under her eyes were barely there, and her skin had they healthy glow back to it. She curled over on her side facing him, but closer to the tent wall, so he vacated the chair and climbed in beside her after kicking his shoes. Pyro wrapped his arms around her and she curled into him, her face against his chest. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"John." she whispered, sounding happier than he had heard in weeks. A small smile lit up her face and suddenly it seemed like he hadn't seen _her_ in weeks, that this was a reunion of sorts. Sure he had seen her every day, but they had not been together in any of that time. Their time had all gone to helping Magneto, and he wished he didn't have any news to tell her and that they could lay in the bed like this forever. He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, cheeks, nose, and then finally her lips. He let his mouth linger against hers for a moment, savoring the softness of her plump lips against his own. Her lips began to move against his and he smiled into the kiss. Her mouth opened, allowing him access to her sweet mouth. Raze curled her fingers around his collar and pulled their bodies flush. He broke off to kiss down her smooth skin, and she gasped. "Oh, Pyro." she called softly. "What a lovely way to be woken up." she speculated with a devilish smirk. He then stopped as he realized what he was supposed to be doing. She noticed his sudden change, and was immediately serious. "Johnny, what's wrong?" she asked. She was the only one he would ever let calm him that, just like he was the only one who could call her Aidan, it was an unspoken agreement.

"I have some bad news, but I want you to promise not to take it out on me. I am only the messenger, it's not my fault." he started and she was immediately on edge.

"Why do they always send you with bad news. Every now and then I would like for them to send an expendable messenger so I could blast them." she grumbled. "And no, you are not expendable." she said, answering his question before he even had time to think it. He grinned and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling her into a soft hug.

"So you won't blast me?"

"Of course not, love."

"Well, we went to break Mystique out, and we broke the other mutant prisoners out as well. As we were talking to the last guy, one of the cops stands up with a gun and aims it at Magneto. Mystique sees this and jumped in the way of the bullet." Raze gasped and started to speak at this but he silenced her with a finger over her mouth. "But it was a cure bullet." He watched her, removed his finger so she could speak if she wanted to. She just frowned and looked up at him.

"So she's human." she asked and Pyro nodded, "She's human, and they are using the fucking cure AS A WEAPON!" She nearly screamed and Pyro nodded again. "Where is she?" Pyro licked his lips tentatively.

"I don't know. Magneto left her on the truck." he waited for the screaming and the yelling, for what seemed like forever, with his eyes closed. He didn't expect what he saw when he opened his eyes. Raze had her hands up over her face, covering them, though he could still see the thick stream of tears glisten on her cheeks. He frowned slightly and pulled her to his chest again. She grabbed on to his shirt and cried as he rubbed the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. They stayed in that position even after her tears dried, neither wanting to leave the comfort of the other's embrace for very different reasons. Raze was the first to speak around the two hour mark.

"Why did he leave her there?" she asked softly. Pyro looked down at her and leaned his cheek on her head.

"He said that she wasn't one of us anymore." he muttered. Raze buried her face in his shirt and sighed.

"She was the closest thing to a mother I have had in so long." she whispered, he had to strain to hear what she said.

"I know, Aidan." he comforted.

"Johnny?" she seemed unsure of herself.

"Yeah babe?" he asked.

"You won't leave me right? If that happens? You won't abandon me?" Pyro pushed her back a little so he could see her face. Her cheeks were scarlet red and her eyes were bloodshot, but what he saw in her eyes was what bothered him. She was terrified. Terrified that he would leave her if she got shot by a cure gun. He cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled at her before giving her a soft kiss on the lips, so gentle and sensuous that it surprised even him.

"I couldn't leave you if I tried." he said just above a whisper as he wiped her hair out of her face. "I love you too much to leave you." She looked at him, her eyes wide and suddenly her face lit in the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Really?" she asked, causing him to analyze his last sentence. Only then did he realize he had told her he loved her. It felt so natural to say it, that he didn't even think twice about it. He smiled at her.

"Always, Raze Aidan Claral Day" he replied. She looked up at him and smiled that smile again.

"And I love you, Pyro St. John Allerdyce." she replied. He felt his heart flutter as she said the words, as he kissed her again, his lips moving softly against her own. He knew in that moment, nothing else mattered except keeping her safe. He would help Magneto, as long as thats what Raze wanted, and he would protect her with all that he had. He closed his eyes, and gave in to her as she moved up to straddle his waist, her lips staying in contact with his and her hands on his chest. He felt her power shift out from her body and envelope them so he opened his eyes, and what he saw above him was so ethereal he though she had turned into an angel. Raze's skin turned a lovely shimmering ivory, while her hair a very pale honey gold. Her eyes were now a deep violet that faded into oddly enough a baby pink. She still had the gold rim around her pupil. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled, when he suddenly noticed the roof of the tent was a lot closer than it should have been.

-0-

Raze giggled at the look on Pyro's face. He was bewildered, and he had yet to notice that they were hovering off the ground.

"I know what my special power in air form it." she said softly, as she bent down to kiss his Adam's apple. She felt him shudder beneath her.

"Oh?" he asked. Raze smirked against his throat and she used her power to switch them around so he was hovering on top and she was on bottom. "Wow." he gasped and swallowed a couple times.

"I understand the relevance, do you?" she asked. He looked into her eyes and shook his head.

"When I realized I was in love with you, and my feelings were reciprocated, I felt so light at heart and carefree. Flying has been known to provoke the same feelings." she explained.

"So, in order to fly, you just have to channel your love." He stated and smiled. She nibbled his neck. Pyro groaned, and grasped handfuls of her hair and pulled her mouth to his. He kissed her hungrily, his tongue devouring every inch of her mouth. She smirked, they were in for a long night.

-The next morning-

Raze felt a warm arm over her bare waist. She turned over in the bed and looked up at a sleeping Pyro. He looked so sweet when he was asleep, perfect. She traced small insignificant circles on his chest before splaying her fingers out across it, basking in his warmth. His breathing picked up and she felt his gaze on her before she even looked up. She could tell exactly where he was looking, because his gaze felt just like a touch of warmth spreading over her.

"Morning, sleepyhead." she smiled up at him and he bent down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Morning." their blissful morning was cut short by Psylocke barging into the tent.

"Morning, guys! Wow, Raze, you look ravishing. I told you a good night's sleep would do wonders for your color." she exclaimed, and Raze didn't miss the insinuating wiggles of her eyebrows. Raze chuckled.

"What is it, Psy, and why are you barging into my tent unannounced." Raze laughed out as Pyro made sure they was fully covered by the blanket. The shadow walker looked at her for a moment, she seemed stunned. "What is it, Psylocke?" she asked, a bit worried at her reaction. Psylocke laughed slightly.

"Nothing, it's silly." she replied. Raze quirked her eyebrow up and gave her a silent look that told her she wasn't getting out of that. Psylocke chuckled nervously before she remembered why she was here. "Oh! I almost forgot, Magneto came back, and he has a woman named Jean Gray, I thought you might want to know. He said she was a teacher of yours or something. And Magneto needs to see you both. I think it's got to do with the cure clinics. I'll leave and let you get dressed now." she winked at the couple for walking out.  
"What's her deal?" Pyro asked. Raze shook her head.

"I don't quite know. Oh well, we can discuss Psycho later, what about Jean? I thought she died." Raze replied as she stood to pull her clothes on. Pyro shrugged.

"I guess not, but if Jean was the mutant Magneto was going after yesterday, she's freakishly strong. Class 5 mutant." he said and Raze's mouth dropped open.

"Oh wow. That's outrageous!" she exclaimed. "Okay, I'm gonna see if I can grab some food for us. I'll meet you at Magneto's den?" Pyro nodded.

"Sounds great." he replied as he stood and started to get dressed.

-0-

Pyro was waiting for Raze, just as he had been for the past ten minutes, outside Magneto's den. He had already spoken to Magneto, and had their orders. He was just waiting on Raze. He was starting to wonder where she was, and was getting very annoyed. Callisto ran over to him and stopped.

"You may want to go help your girlfriend out. Jean Gray, or should I say The phoenix has decided she doesn't like her."

"What'd she do?"

"Ask her how she's been." Callisto replied, and it was just dripping with sincerity.

"Good God." he muttered. "Tell Magneto we need him." He took off running in the direction Callisto had pointed until he saw fiery red hair whipping around and a earth transformed Raze slammed against a tree. "What's going on?" he asked, loudly enough so Jean would hear him, and not be startled by him. Jean didn't speak she only continued to glare at Raze, who turned her eyes to Pyro. He was trying to silently ask her why she transformed at all.

"The only thing that is keeping me from being ripped apart is this form." she yelled, and the force seemed to hold her tighter. Magneto was behind him in a moment and walking up to Jean.

"What happened?" Magneto asked, "Why are you attacking one of my best hands?" he asked and Jean glared at him but her hold released and Raze fell to the ground, her skin fading back to the normal, where Pyro rushed to help her up.

"I didn't know she wasn't Jean anymore." Raze said as she threw her arm around Pyro's shoulder and he helped her walk. She needed to transform into her water form, but there was no way he was chancing it this close to Jean. "No one told me that much, and Jean was always one who tried to help me with my other transformations, so I wanted to show her the progress I've made. I was going to show her my air form." she explained and then looked at jean, who was still glaring at her. Raze just looked down sadly and Pyro helped her away. "It's a shame. Jean was so nice." she muttered. Pyro rubbed her back.

"Transform now, I don't want you hurt." he said and she obliged. She swallowed a gulp of water that had formed in her mouth. That was one thing she couldn't get used to. She was constantly swallowing to get rid of the water that just spontaneously ends up there. She immediately felt any wounds or sore spots she had diminish and she saw Magneto coming over the hill. He locked eyes with Raze.

"Are you alright, child?" he asked.

"A couple more minutes in this form and I'll be good as new." she smiled brightly, as if to prove it. Magneto nodded.

"Now, we must not approach Jean. As you have figured out, she is most definitely not the self she used to be, she is someone else. Okay?" Raze nodded.

"It won't happen again." she swallowed again and rubbed her hand across her face.

"Good, I don't want to lose either of you." he said as he walked off. Pyro sighed and Raze transformed back into her air form. She drew Pyro into a hug.

"Come on, babe, we'll fly a little bit." she said as she lifted off.

-0-


	11. Uncertain Goodbye

**AN: I do not own anything that is X-men.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**IMPERFECT ELEMENTS CH 11**

-0-

Raze looked at the crowd. She gasped as she saw a familiar head.  
"Pyro, It's Iceman." she said and she noticed a familiar smirk on Pyro's face. "If he's here then that must mean..." she looked around and gasped. "Rogue!" she looked over at Pyro. "I know you have your agenda against Bobby Drake, my dear, but I can't let Rogue take that cure. She has so much potential." Pyro nodded at her.

"Alright, find her and get her away from the building. I'm gonna go pay a visit to an old friend." Raze walked off and sighed, she wished Pyro would get over the stupid competition they had going, it could only end badly. But she wasn't about to say anything to him, it's his life, if he wants to spend it neck and neck with some iceman, then so be it. She was walking normally,trying her best to find Rogue, though she was having very little luck. After what seemed like and hour, but it was surely only 10 minutes, she saw Rogue's brown hair with the two white stripes. She rushed over.

"Rogue!" she exclaimed, and Rogue turned to look straight at her, a glint in her eyes that told Raze she was not gonna have fun talking to the life-sucker. "Oh Geez." she sighed. "How's Jason?" she asked. Rogue sighed and walked over, seeing that she wasn't going to relent.

"What do you want, traitor." Rogue snarled and Raze backed away a second. She took a moment to collect her temper.

"I want to know how my old friends are." she stated. Rogue sighed.

"Jason's terrible, ever since you left he's been blaming it on himself."

"Did you try what I asked you to?" Raze looked at her hopefully.

"No."

"Well, why not, I figured you would want someone you can touch. Come here." she muttered and reached out to take Rogue's hand. Rogue snatched it away. "I can transform into all my elements now. Earth has a full body shield, you can test it on me, and if it works, it will work with Jason, and if it doesn't, you get to be an elementalist for a few minutes." she said, trying to be perky, though Rogue was making it near impossible.

"Where's Pyro?" she asked, accusation in her tone.

"GOD Rogue Get over yourself! Honestly, What in the Hell have I done to you? Absolutely nothing, Bobby and John are the ones with that stupid competition thing, not us." she ranted. "You have an AMAZING gift and you are just going to throw it away because you can't touch anyone, and here I am trying to help you so that you don't HAVE to take the cure. The cure is a coward's way out." Rogue shook her head lightly.

"You're right. I'm sorry." she said softly. "Can I talk to you about something?"  
"Anything, Rogue." she replied.

"I just had a bad case of misplaced anger." Rogue paused and looked back at Raze. "Bobby kissed Kitty." Raze's eyes widened.

"He cheated on you?" she asked, "With walk through walls chick? Oh please." Rogue nodded.

"Okay, you want to see if you can touch?" she asked. "It'll be kinda odd me transforming here on the street, so can we go around a corner?" Rogue looked up at her and nodded.

"Alright. Just so you know, though, you are the only Brotherhood member I will trust." Rogue ducked under the barrier and followed Raze around a corner. Almost as soon as she turned the corner, she transformed into her earth form and turned to face Rogue, who was staring.

"Alright Rogue take your glove off." she held her hand out towards Rogue indicating for her to take it. Rogue just watched for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Rogue asked and Raze grinned.

"Of course, don't make me hug you." she joked,and Rogue let out a small chuckle. Raze made sure her shield was flowing across every inch of her skin as Rogue removed her glove. She took a tentative step forward and then placed her hand in Raze's. A moment later raze reached her other hand out ands cupped Rogue's in between hers and she smiled.

"You don't feel my power?" Rogue asked.

"Not at all, my dear. I told you so." she smiled. "Now," she dropped Rogue's hand and put her hands on Rogue's shoulders. "do me a favor, darling. Find Jason, tell him I am terribly sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I am happy and I want him to be as well. Tell him to put his shield up, coating his skin, and I want you to hug him for me." she smiled as Rogue's face lit up. "And, can I tell you something without you telling on me for telling?" she asked, and Rogue nodded,

"Of course."

"Jay always did have a little thing for you." she smirked. "But I've got to go find Johnny, take care of Jason for me, okay?" She gave Rogue a comforting squeeze on the hand before stepping back and changing into her regular form.

"I'll take care of him." Rogue said right as Raze took off to find her lover. She saw his head in the crowd, he was faced off with Bobby, so she stealthily moved closer. She didn't know if he caught sight of her, but she didn't care either, she got close enough to hear the words being said.

"Oh, I get it. Your girlfriend. I figured she'd want the cure. She's pathetic." Pyro antagonized. Iceman's fist froze, and seeing this Pyro immediately had a ball of fire in his hand. "Come on, Iceman." he said quietly, threats obvious in his tone. "Make a move." Bobby stared at him for a moment before stepping back and shaking his head at his former friend turned enemy. "Same old Bobby." Pyro called as Bobby turned his back and walked away. "Still afraid of a fight!" he yelled after him, and Raze moved to so that she was next to his side. Pyro looked back at the clinic and frowned, he shot his already formed fire into the windows, causing them to explode. As soon as he did that, Raze transformed into her air form and hovered them to the top of a building to wait for the craziness to die down. Pyro watched as Bobby ran back in search for him, but Raze's hand on his arm stopped him from moving.

"Not now, Pyro." she said simply.

-0-

Pyro glanced at her, a frustration and anger taking over him.

"You've changed me. There was a time when I wouldn't listen to you and I would just jump down there and make myself known again." he said as he walked up to be face to face with her. "In fact, that's exactly what I should do. You've gotten soft." Raze glared up at him, her mouth partially open.

"So go." she said simply, her voice cold and promising many things he knew didn't want to happen, but he couldn't stop himself. "I'm not your keeper and I don't give a flying fuck about your rivalries and conflicts with Bobby Drake." her eyes flashed red. "I don't care what you do if you can't respect me enough to treat me with dignity." she muttered not backing down. He felt her anger blossom around them. "How can you tell me, you love me and then act like this the very next day?" she screamed, her arms flung out wide as she advanced on him. "Well, you know what, Johnny. Until you figure out what you really want, I am done. I will not subject myself to this hot and cold shit every other day." she poked his chest.

"Back off, you're one to talk about hot and cold. Did you forget that you too made the same revelation?" he screamed at her.

"I was helping you, Pyro." she replied, her voice full of venom.

"How the fuck do you think you could possibly help me. You can't even control your temper. Just leave already!" he snapped and he immediately wished he could take that back, he didn't even know why he said it, she was doing so well. Raze lost it. She finally fully transformed into her fire form, her auburn hair waving wildly in the wind. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the edge and pointed at the men standing by the door with the guns. She used a gust of wind to bring the gun that was on the ground up to her and she held it out to him, waiting for him to take it before she spoke.

"Cure guns. If I had left you down there you wouldn't be the great fucking Pyro. You would just be poor little St. John Allerdyce because you would have caused attention to yourself." she screamed and turned away from him, her hands burying in her hair. Pyro looked down at the gun in his hand and back to the girl across from him. She had dropped back to her regular form and he saw her shoulders shaking slightly. "I may have gone soft, Pyro, but at least I know how I feel." she said and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he asked, suddenly worried about her, forgetting only moments before he was telling her to leave.

"Hot and cold." she said beneath her breath. "Find your own way back." she jumped off the other side of the roof. Pyro ran over to see where she landed, but she was gone already. He looked down at the gun in his hands and thought back to what was said. She was protecting him, like he had swore to protect her. And he just shattered ever bond they had ever built in that single conversation. He wanted so bad to just destroy something, but he knew he needed to get back to the encampment. He needed to fix things with Raze before it got too bad, so he set to running.

-0-

"What are you doing down a cold, dark, alleyway all by your lonesome." a gruff voice asked, and Raze sent him a glare.

"That's not your business." she muttered. The man was huge, the only one she'd ever see to rival his size was Piotr and Juggernaut, and she vaguely wondered if this man too was a mutant. He advanced on her, and she stumbled back slightly. Her leg seemed to be either broken, or very badly sprained, from her landing. She kicked herself over and over again for being so stupid, she just hadn't been thinking. She had tried to transform into her water form, but for some reason it didn't work. Her body and power wasn't complying with her. Before she knew it she had backed against a wall and he was inches from her face. She grimaced as she felt his hand trail down her faced.

"You are beautiful." he muttered.

"Hey, back off bud. You're in my bubble." she replied. He smirked down at her and grasped the upper parts of her arm. Raze groaned slightly and tried to pull away. She dug deep into her mind and tried to grasp at the multi-colored strands of her power. She couldn't grasp it though. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at her assailant for the first time in fear. He was so much larger than her, and was covered in muscles, so he was surely to be stronger than her. She closed her mind off from the scenarios that COULD happen, and just tried to think in the moment to prevent any of them from happening. He bent down and kissed her hard on the mouth. She screamed against his mouth and struggled against him, pushing with every ounce of strength she had in her to try and get him off, but as she predicted, he didn't budge. So when he forced his nasty tongue in her mouth she figured she could do on of two things, and then decided to do both. She chomped her teeth down on his tongue and brought her knee up hard against his groin. He fell away, clutching at his manhood and groaning, so Raze began to take off as best she could with her limp. She didn't get very far before she was yanked back by her hair. She let out a scream as she fell onto the ground. He hovered over her and she saw pure anger on his face. "Oh, god." she muttered right before she was hauled to her feet. He stood her a foot away from him, and reared back. His fist collided with her cheek, and she didn't even have time to breathe before it connected with her other cheek, then her stomach. She was back at the wall by this point. Raze collapsed against the wall, tears flowing freely down her face. Her whole body felt like it was shutting down. It started at her heart, the normally rhythmic and fluttering tempo was slowing, then her stomach gave and she felt like she wanted to heave up everything in it if it would stop the incessant pains, then her limbs began malfunctioning. She couldn't trust her legs to hold her up anymore. But what worried her the most of all was she couldn't transform. She couldn't even get angry enough to use the fire. She was stuck, lost in the city and all alone, except for the man who was currently trying to rape her. She pulled a few breaths deep into her lungs and tried to force herself to calm down. She locked herself in a safe part of her mind, and tried to ignore the vile things being done to her body. He was just beating her then, but soon he would tired of that. She knew his type. She tried to think of what was wrong. She had never had this much trouble accessing her powers, but all of a sudden she walks away from Pyro and she's broken. A fine time to be broken. She was yanked back to reality by the feeling of a cold knife against her breast. Her assailant was talking to himself, but she didn't want to hear. He pressed only slightly into the fine skin, only enough to leave an indention, not a cut.

"What the fuck?" a new voice spoke. Raze didn't even have the energy to look and see who it belonged to. She just wanted this to be over with so she could curl up in a corner and die. Suddenly the temperature dropped dramatically, and Raze was shivering. The man was pushed off her and she came face to face with Iceman's- no, Bobby Drake's- ice blue eyes. "Raze?" he asked as he pulled his coat off. Raze took notice that her shirt had been cut only when Bobby wrapped his coat around her. "Why weren't you defending yourself?" he asked. Raze looked into his eyes and the concern was her undoing. Tears poured down her cheeks as she broke down. The seriousness of her past few moments finally reached her. He sat down beside her, and cradled her to his chest, tucking her head under his chin.

"I couldn't, Bobby, I tried." she whispered against his chest.

"You didn't take the cure did you?" he asked, and she shook her head furiously. "Where's Pyro?" he asked, and that brought on another round of tears. "No, shh, it's okay. I'm going to take you back to the mansion, okay?"

"Jay's there right?" she asked softly. "I could really use my best friend right now." She didn't know when it happened, but Bobby was up walking carrying her in his arms similar to bridal style.

-0-


	12. 2am

**AN: I do not own X-men.**

**--------------------------------**

**IMPERFECT ELEMENTS CH 12**

-0-

Pyro got back to the encampment as quickly as he could, though he still felt like it took him forever. He headed towards Raze's tent, but was cut off by Psylocke. He noticed a foul look on her face.

"What is it, I have somewhere to be." he muttered and tried to dodge around her, but she took a step and was in front of him again.

"She's not here. In fact, she hasn't been back." she replied, the look never leaving her face. Pyro nodded. "And I don't think she's coming back anytime soon. Callisto said she was moving towards Xavier's mansion, and was getting increasingly weaker." her eyes narrowed until they were just small sliver's of blue. "What have you done?" she muttered accusingly. Pyro backed a step away and turned to walk off, he didn't need someone else berating him for his stupidity.

-0-

The light was too bright, even though her eyes were closed. She felt like she was strapped down, she couldn't even twitch her fingers, sos he had no idea how she was breathing. She heard voices from across the room.

"She said she couldn't transform." one said, it was Bobby, she could tell by the softness in which he spoke. He never moved his mouth very much when he spoke, which always led to a slight slur together of his words.

"Oh dear." a woman. It had to be Storm. She hadn't heard her talk in so long, but she knew it had to be her.

"What is it?" Jay. If she could, Raze would be smiling at the sound of his voice. Proud, and pronounced, but gentle in it's own way. Caring, no matter who he spoke to, he always had that undertone of care.

"I fear that she won't be able to until Pyro returns to her." Storm replied, and Raze could hear the disgusted scoff from Jason's throat.

"Why the Hell would he matter?" Jason muttered. "He left her there, for all we know he physically hurt her and left her there to die."

"Well, regardless of the fact, when an Elementalist finds someone who they feel very strongly for, their powers begin to rely on that person. I'd be willing to bet the only power she could manipulate right now would be her time power." Storm explained. "Her emotions dictate her forms, and to an extent her control over elements, and if the one who evokes such an emotion from her is gone, she is powerless." she paused, seeming hesitant to continue. "Elements depend upon each other for many things, and therefore it's only natural that an elementalist should be dependent upon another." Jason scoffed again and she heard his footsteps nearing her. She wanted to open her eyes and reach out her hand, but her body wasn't agreeing. She felt a pull in her chest, almost as if there was a rubber band stretched around her heart and it was trying to tug her away. Jason put his hands on hers.

"Raze?" Jason asked and she felt whatever was holding her down disappear. She took in a shuddering breath and snapped her eyes open looking around the room, up into the three sad faces above her. She sat up quickly and stretched her arms.

"What was holding me down." She an accusatory look at Jason, who smirked at her.

"I just had you in an induced coma to help you get well." he brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Raze looked back at Storm, who gave her a hesitant smile. She then realized where she was and began to get up. "I'll go now. Thanks for everything, but I wouldn't want to impose on your generosity." she started towards the door, and Jason grabbed her wrist. She frowned and felt around for her power to push him back with air, but found it impossible.

"You are telling me what he did to you." Jason said forcing her back into a chair. She sighed.

"He didn't leave me for dead, if that's what you mean. We came to a mutual agreement, and I left."

"You left him? Did you know this would happen to your powers? Did he know?" Storm asked, and Raze smirked at her.

"Of course not, neither of us knew." she looked around the room, her eyes landing on Bobby's before she looked back to Storm. "Even if I had know, I wouldn't have told him. I couldn't force him to stay with me out of pity. I l-" she couldn't finish her sentence. The elastic in her chest seemed to be trying to pull her from the room, but she ignored it.

"You love him too much to try and force him?" Jason asked. "Is that what you were going to say?" Raze rolled her eyes and turned away from the group. Storm looked at Bobby, who gave a curt nod before walking forward and putting one hand on Raze's shoulder.

"Get better." he said softly before walking out. She now had mixed feelings about the man of ice. Sure he had cheated on Rogue, but he more than made up for it to her by saving her today, and for that she would be forever grateful. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and Jason made her stand.

"Come on, kid, you look like you need a release." he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her out of the med-lab.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

-0-

Pyro sat alone in the room. He had arrived at the mansion about two hours before, but they refused to let him see Raze. Storm wouldn't let Iceman and Saint touch him, even though he saw the look of contempt in the older woman's face.

"If it's what I think it is, we need him alive." she had said. He briefly wondered why, but then shoved it to the back of his mind as they forced him into a vacant room. He was starting to get extremely restless, and just when he thought he was going to lose it completely, the door opens and none other than Iceman walks in. Pyro immediately stands and faces him.

"How is she?" he asked, not bothering with their conflict for the moment, as this was more important. Iceman seemed taken aback, but he recovered quickly.

"She is awake, but not good by any means." he replied. "She needs you, John." he stated.

"Then she shouldn't have left." he replied, his annoyance with the lack of information being thrown his way getting to him. Iceman glared at him, then evidently decided he wasn't going to let Pyro put him off what he was supposed to be doing.

"Raze can't use her powers. She is a complete mess, and it's mostly your fault, so stop it with the attitude."

"What do you mean she can't use her powers? Did she get the cure?"

"Of course not. Okay, let me start from the beginning." Iceman took a seat next to the window as he began to recount the story of finding Raze in an alleyway about to be raped, and then bringing her back to heal her and finding she couldn't use her powers. Then he told Pyro of an elementalist's need for emotion, and only a single person can fulfill that need. By the time Iceman had finished his story, Pyro was livid and confused.

"Why didn't she tell me?" was the only question he could think of.

"She didn't know, but she did say that even if she had known, she wouldn't have told you anyway."

"What? Why?" Pyro asked incredulously.

"She said she didn't want you to stay with her out of pity." Pyro looked down at his feet, and the room fell into silence. Iceman seemed determined to stay silent until Pyro looked up at him.

"When can I see her?"

"You won't hurt her?" Iceman asked as he stood up.

"Of course not."

"Then follow me." Iceman headed towards the door and opened it.

"Oh, and Iceman." Pyro started, waiting until Iceman had turned towards him. "This changes nothing." Iceman smirked.

"I expected as much."

-0-

The piano room. Jason had taken her to the frickin piano room, and now he expected her to sit down and slam out her problems in a rough and angry melody on the piano. Raze sighed as she stared at the keys, barely running her fingertips over the smooth ivory and ebony. She was distinctly aware of Jason's eyes on her back as she played a note. She turned to him and he gave her a disapproving look.

"I can't find it in me to be angry, Jason."

"Then just play whatever comes to heart." he moved to the window. "Don't deny me this, it's been a while since I've heard you play. I've missed it."

"Learn to play yourself." she pouted slightly and heard his chuckle. She nonetheless positioned her fingers of the keys and closed her eyes, looking into her heart and soul, trying to think of what to play. Before she knew it, her fingers were moving, creating the sweetest sad melody. She was barely aware of the rush of air against her and the soft command, "Sing, Aidan." before she complied.

"Snow falls on the city white on white. It's the color of hope on an unforgiving night. You kissed me into ruins, sin on sin. Now I've gotta love your love letters written on my skin. I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights." she chanced a look at Jason, and his eyes were focused on something outside the window, a sad grimace on his face.

"If I said I was truly over you, my heart would say amen but I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am. If I admit I can't get used to this will my heart break again? As I fall into the waiting arms of 2 AM." She turned back to the piano and looked at her fingers before letting her eyes drift closed.  
"Someone's scratchy music through the walls. Sirens weavin' thru the streets I must have missed your call. Gathering up these nights black on black. I know your voice like it's my own and it makes my heart go slack. I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights." She didn't notice the elastic around her heart disappear.  
"If I said I was truly over you, my heart would say amen but I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am. If I admit I can't get used to this will my heart break again? As I fall into the waiting arms of 2 AM." she let out a few random vocals, as she let herself go completely in the song.  
"If I said I was truly over you, my heart would say amen but I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am. If I admit I can't get used to this will my heart break again? As I fall into the waiting arms of 2 AM. Of 2 AM." She let her hands rest over the keys as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She fought them back with all her might. She inclined her face upwards as she kept her eyes closed, struggling to keep control. She didn't want to break down again. She felt strong arms wrap around her shoulder, and smooth fingers caress her throat and she sighed. It was her undoing, the tears spilled over and she leaned into the person. They reminded her of him so. She felt lips press against her temple and a shuddering breath against her cheek. And then they spoke.

"I am so sorry." She jumped away slightly and wiped furiously at the tears as she realized who it was. She took in his appearance, mussed blond hair, bright blue eyes that were usually so full of fire, now seemed empty and a sadness overtook his normally blank face.

-0-

Pyro walked into the room, and Jason left as he noticed. Raze was singing the saddest song he'd heard from her mouth thus far. He walked so he was right beside her and just listened until her song was through. When she was done, he sat beside her and watched her defiantly try to hold her emotions under control, desperate to not show any weakness. He put his arms around her shoulder, letting one hand rest against her throat as he put his forehead against her temple. She leaned into his touch and he smiled softly, then he felt the cool tears caress his cheek as they fell down hers, and it very near broke his heart. He lifted his head and pressed his lips to her temple, letting them linger for a moment before pulling back and looking at her.  
"I am so sorry." the depth of the words weren't good enough, hell he wasn't good enough, nothing was good enough for the Goddess before him. She jumped back and he didn't try to conceal the pain on his face at the lack of contact. She watched him with small scared breaths, as if he would disappear if she did something wrong. "I was wrong. On so many levels, and I am sorry. I know that's not-" he was cut off by a small finger against his lips. She shook her head lightly and turned away from him.

"I am assuming you know." she whispered.

"I do."

"Then you need to leave." he stared at her in shock, and she noticed. "I will not have you here just for pity, or loyalty to Magneto."

"That's not why I'm here." She stood up and walked to the window.

"Don't do this, John."

"I will, because I am not going anywhere. Not without you." he walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "I am not here because of Magneto, I am here because I want to be." he pulled her back against his chest, wrapped his arms around her to connect in front of her and lowered his mouth beside her ear. "I am here because I love you, and realized I had made a terrible mistake letting you leave." He felt her shudder against him.

"It's times like these I wish I was a lie detector." she said, and he detected a small grin in her tone. She whirled in his arms and pushed him back a little, allowing him to keep his arms locked around her shoulder. "Okay, but no more hot and cold. I can't handle it." Pyro gave her a grin and nodded.

"I'll do my best." he leaned forward and covered her lips with his own. He felt her relax into him, and he realized her body fit his perfectly. He peaked open his eyes and caught sight of Raze' pale blond hair and purple-pink eyes of her air form and smiled into the kiss.

-0-

Raze smiled as she stepped into her tent. The x-men had let them leave graciously, after the many abundant words of thanks she gave them for helping her. With a hug and a smile, they were gone, and on the way back to Magneto's encampment. Raze was exhausted, and she knew Magneto was planning something. She told Pyro to go ahead and go to the gathering that he had planned and find out what was going to happen while she took a nap. She couldn't help the small amount of doubt she had that he was just with her to keep her powers active, but she tried to push the thought to the back of her mind. She pushed back the covers and crawled under them. She fell asleep quick.

She awoke to a gentle touch on her cheek. She opened her eyes and they were met with Pyro's back to flaming blue and she smiled. He was sitting on the bed beside her pulling his shoes off.

"Morning." she smiled.

"Afternoon." he said back as she sat up.

"Okay so, what's happening." she asked. Pyro motioned for her to lay back down as he took off his shirt and pants, then climbed in the bed beside her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, getting comfortable before speaking.

"Tomorrow night Magneto's staging an attack on Alcatraz. We're going to take care of the source of the mutants. I wanted to get a couple hours of sleep before we went." he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Okay."

-0-

**AN: The song used in this chapter was Alexz Johnson – 2am. Really pretty melody!**


	13. Final Battle

**AN: I do not own X-men. **

**---------------------------------**

**IMPERFECT ELEMENTS CH 13**

-0-

Raze was in her air form, hovering slightly above the ground beside Pyro. They walked down the bridge, Magneto pushing the cars to the side as they moved. Magneto suddenly stopped and she watched as he began to break the bridge apart. The look of concentration on his face was almost comical, but she knew better than to laugh. She was amazed at the power being exemplified and she let herself touch down on the bridge. He moved it to Alcatraz Island. Magneto touched down behind her and looked at the family in the car behind them. The mutant army moved forward to the front of the bridge and edge of the island, Magneto at the head, Raze to the left hand side of him and the rest of the army behind her. Pyro and Callisto walked back up.

"The boy's in the southeast corner of the building." Callisto informed.

"Well done." Magneto looked at Pyro who nodded and turned his head to the side.

"Let's take it down!" He screamed to the awaiting mutants, who promptly began charging the island. Juggernaut started to charge with them, but was stopped by Magneto's hand before him.

"In chess, the pawns go first." he said simply, and Juggernaut stilled. Raze transformed into her earth form immediately. She knew what her part was in this, protect Magneto. She reached forward and touched his cloak, letting her shield flow from her body and over his. "Humans and their guns." he muttered and tried to use his power to yank them away, but it didn't work. "Plastic, they've learned." There were explosions and Raze saw a shower of needles fall onto the awaiting group of mutants below and she gasped.

"Cure bombs? What the Hell!" she screamed.

"Thats why the pawns go first." Magneto said and raze grimaced at how cold he seemed to the fact that their brethren were getting their powers stripped against their will. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore it as best she could. She heard someone yell to target the bridge and she turned her gaze to the front. They were setting up cannons towards the bridge. They planned on curing them all. Just as they shot the cannons, she reached out her hand and grabbed Pyro's shoulder, letting her shield leak over and cover him as well. Sure enough they came straight for the group of mutants on the bridge. All the mutants but Raze and Magneto cowered away, and Magneto thought quick enough to throw a metal barrier up between themselves and the cure bombs. Pyro glanced up and looked at her hand on his shoulder. He sent her a small glance, and she took it as a thank you, so she nodded, but kept her hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Arclight, use your shock waves! Target those weapons." Magneto ordered as he let the metal fall to the ground. Arclight moved forward and slammed her hands together, sending shock waves over the entire island and destroying the plastic weapons. This also sent vials of the cure flying into the ground around them. She sent her shock waves around again, until all the weapons were in irreparable pieces. More of the mutants stormed onto the island. Raze noticed Callisto look around right as she heard something that sounded suspiciously like a jet and she shook her head. 'No, they wouldn't be stupid enough to come to this.' She told herself. She was proven wrong as lightening began striking the ground and Storm floated down from the sky, followed quickly by Beast, Kitty, Iceman, Colossus, and Wolverine. She felt her heart sink. This was definitely not good.

"Traitors to their own cause." Magneto muttered, and she felt her grip tighten on both men's shoulders. "Finish them!" the brotherhood mutants screamed as they ran forward to attack the X-men. Magneto turned to Arclight, Kid Omega, and Psylocke, giving them an unspoken order and they turned and walked off. Callisto saw Storm rising on the wind and made a run for her. She felt Pyro tense and he started to head for Iceman as he made an ice shield against a group of oncoming mutants, but was stopped by Magneto's gruff, "Not yet." Raze tightened her grip on his shoulder and he looked at her. Magneto turned to Juggernaut. "Go inside get the boy, and kill him."

"With pleasure." Juggy said and he took off running towards the building. Raze looked over at jean, to make sure everything was fine.

"Stay close, Raze." Magneto muttered over his shoulder.

"Right." she replied, taking a deep breath and releasing it. She watched Wolverine and Beast taking down mutant after mutant and she had to look away. She saw Arclight and Psylocke holding a man over the edge of the roof, and drop him. She assumed that was the inventor of the cure. A winged man flew by and grabbed him before he hit the ground. Her eyes roamed more and she saw the fight between Callisto and Storm had ended up in Storm's favor. Callisto was on a metal fence, and Storm was filling her full of electricity as she shot lightening at the woman.

"It's time to end this war." Magneto said, obviously tired of the losses on the Brotherhood's part as well. She heard the metal creaking of the cars behind her as Magneto lifted them and sent them hurtling towards the island. When they were still in the air, Pyro sent flames rushing up to meet them and the cars exploded. They continued this for a while, until Bobby came out from behind the car he was hiding behind and sent an ice beam straight into a flaming car that was headed his way. Raze saw this and knew it was a challenge. She grimaced slightly and turned to Pyro, who had a savage look in his eyes. "Go ahead." Magneto muttered. He started to take off.

"Pyro!" she muttered and he looked at her. She formed a ball of fire in her hand and sent it to hide near a car. He nodded and continued on his way. Raze liked Bobby, to an extent, but she would do whatever she could to protect Pyro. She watched as Pyro and Bobby faced off. He ignited his own fire and sent it hurling Bobby's way, who countered easily with an ice beam. Pyro the pulled her fire from it's hiding place and sent an even bigger, hotter blast. She watched as the flame overcame Bobby and the sinister smirk on Pyro's face was surely matched on her own. It was then that she noticed the shift in power and she gasped.

"No." she whispered. Bobby had transformed. He was literally Iceman. He reached out of the fire and grasped Pyro's hands, freezing them, and successfully stopping Pyro's flames as he stood up. She saw the look of disbelief on Pyro's face and then iceman head butted him, knocking him out cold. Raze had to fight every urge in her not to run to him and make sure he was okay as she saw Bobby just walk off. Her breathing became erratic and she gripped Magneto's cloak with both hands. He had seen it happen, and knew she was freaking out, but he knew better than to try and calm her using words. The two of them began moving forward, off the bridge and into the war zone. She was suddenly very suspicious by the fog that had rolled in. They both saw him coming, Wolverine hurtling through the air, and Magneto Laughed. He used his power to push Wolverine to the ground, causing him to skid to a stop at Magneto's feet. Magneto flipped him.

"You never learn, do you?" he asked.

"Actually, I do." Wolverine smirked. Suddenly, Raze was tackled to the ground and she let out an alarmed scream. She briefly saw Magneto's eyes flicker to her and widen, she noticed Beast standing behind him, and he had cure needles sticking out of his chest. Raze felt an immediate drain of her power and she began gasping for air.  
"No." she muttered as her form fell away from her and everything began to go black. She looked up into Rogue's sympathetic brown eyes and she frowned. How did that happen? She was in shield form. Then it hit her. She was running low on juice. She had been protecting magneto for the whole fight, Pyro for most of it, and she fueled a lot of her power into the fire she let him have. She would have given any moment. But the problem now was if Rogue didn't let go she would die. She gulped and gasped for air that was increasingly hard to take into her lungs. The longer the contact held, the more her skin burned, but Rogue wasn't moving. "Rogue, let go." she whispered. Nothing. "Rogue please." she begged, still nothing. "You're going to kill me." That got her, Rogue jumped off her and Raze rolled onto her side, clutching her stomach as she felt the urge to heave it's contents.

"I'm sorry, Aidan." Rogue whispered. Raze went to push herself off the ground and she looked at Magneto, who was talking to Jean about something, she assumed the cure. She stood as best she could, seeing as how her legs were jelly. Wolverine and Beast were instantly on guard about her. She ignored them and turned around. She needed to find Pyro, fast. She felt a hand on her back and she turned to glare at the person.

"You can't give me my powers back, so don't touch me." she ordered and Rogue backed away.

"I had to, I'm sorry."

"You held on too long, Rogue." she screamed and immediately regretted it as she fell back onto her arse. "Was the plan to kill me?" she asked, her voice every bit quieter than before. Rogue held out her now gloved hand and made to help Raze back up.

"Never, it's just your memories and powers are fascinating."

"Hardly." she replied. Her attention was brought back to Jean and the now rapidly disappearing landscape and she gasped. "Oh God." she muttered. "I need to find John." She then took every remaining ounce of her strength and took off in the direction she had last seen her lover. Rogue followed her.

"I'll help you. Jason would hate me if I didn't." she explained. They found Bobby, who had John's arm slung over his shoulder and one arm around John's waist. He looked up and saw them right as Raze placed her arm around John's waist. Raze looked towards the door to the facility and saw Omega, Arclight, and Psylocke running for safety. When they were disintegrated, Raze screamed. She didn't care for Omega and Arclight, but Psylocke had proven to a true friend time and time again, so her heart stung.  
"Come on, Aidan." Bobby yelled as he pulled John Up the hill. Raze followed

-0-


	14. Infirmary Visits and Truces

**AN: I do not own X-men at all. **

**IMPERFECT ELEMENTS CH14**

-0-

Raze watched as Jason worked over Pyro. She would much rather have done it herself, but her powers still weren't quite there from the whole Rogue ordeal. She sat on the opposite side of the bed than Jason was working on. Pyro came out of the fight with a pretty bad concussion, and a bit of frost bite on his hands. That was what she was helping with. She couldn't transform, but she still had her control over elements. Fire coated the palm of her hands as she ran them over his slightly red hands, careful as to not burn him. If she didn't keep a firm control over her power that could happen. She looked up as Storm came in the room, but didn't halt the movement her hands were doing.

"He's not any better yet?" she asked. Raze shook her head. "You two are more than welcome to stay here, if you choose." she said, enforcing the thought in Raze's head even more. She glanced up at the older woman, a small smile on her face.

"I know, and I thank you so much for your hospitality. I will have to discuss this with Pyro, obviously." she answered.

"Of course." Storm replied. Jason sat up and looked at Raze.

"Okay, he's all set. He's just sleeping now because of the stress of it all. He'll wake up soon. Want to go grab a bite to eat?" he asked. Raze shook her head.

"No, I would rather be here when he wakes up. You never know, he might run." she replied.

"Alright, I'll bring something down. You're too skinny." he gave her a smirk and she chuckled.

"Okay, now don't hurt my feelings. And chop chop with the food, I am hungry." Jason and Storm left the room, leaving Raze and an unconscious Pyro laying on the bed. Once his hands were the temperature and the color they were supposed to be, she stopped and stroked her hand down his cheek.

"Come on, Johnny, wake up." she said softly. She put her hand in his and leaned her chin against them. After about ten minutes, Raze was growing bored. She was ready to light a fire under Pyro's ass to make him wake up. Right when she was about to go about mission 'Wake Pyro Up', Jason walked in with a tray of food.

"You know, you'll never get anywhere catching him on fire." Jason chuckled. Raze looked at her oldest friend incredulously.

"What? How did you know?" she asked, her disbelief evident in her voice.

"I know you Aidan. I've known you for how many years now?" he asked. Raze laughed.

"I think we're going on what is it, five? Six years now?" she replied.

"Something like that." Raze stood and went to get the food that Jason brought to her. She stared at the plate.

"You obviously don't know my palate well." she remarked seeing the grub on her plate.

"Just eat, Aidan. Stop arguing." he muttered, even going as far as to put the fork in her hand and push the chair behind her knees, causing them to buckle. She plopped unceremoniously into the chair with a grunt and glared at the man beside her.

"You know, you bring out the worst in me." she said, though she did start eating. Despite the way it looked, the food was actually really good. Maybe it was because she was so hungry, but once she started she didn't stop eating until it was all gone. She then looked up at Jason. "So, Jay, what's going on with you and Rogue?" she asked, and he blushed. "Oooh, I knew it. Tell me, now." she ordered.

"There's nothing to tell, Aidan." he muttered, pawing at the floor with the toe of his shoe.

"Sure there's not." she nodded sarcastically. "You like her, does she like you?"

"I don't know, Aidan, stop it." he muttered. Raze looked up at him.

"Oh, I see. Grow a pair and tell her, Jason." she stated. He looked at her, disbelief in his face. "Or I will." she finished. His mouth opened and closed, like a fish out of water. "Now go, blowfish. It's your last chance to do it, because once Pyro wakes up, I'm doing some matchmaking." she pushed him out the door, then turned back to Pyro. She walked over to his bedside and put her forehead on the edge of it. "I'm so bored." she said, and was metaphorically kicking herself for sending her last sanity keeper away. She got lost in her thoughts of how cute Rogue and Jason would be together, then what their kids would look like. Adorable little boys with chocolate colored hair and amber brown eyes flashed through her head, soon followed by sweet little girls with black hair and chocolate eyes. She felt a smile spread on her face as she saw a pair of children, a boy and a girl, standing together. The girl had soft bouncy chestnut brown curls and the little boy with short cut caramel colored hair. Both of them looked at her with unique turquoise eyes that faded down into a bright burning blue, with a golden rim surrounding their pupils. They children were so familiar as they stood there, watching her with love in their eyes. Aidan jerked upright as she felt a hand on her arm and she was caught in Pyro's burning blue eyes and all she could do was stare. She had seen their children.

"Hey, what's wrong, your hearts beating so fast." Pyro asked, his hand over her chest. Raze smiled and put her hand over his.

"Nothings wrong." she said simply before leaning in and placing her lips over his gently. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Better than ever." Pyro replied smugly.

"Good, then I have a few things to talk to you about." she said as Pyro looked around the room, and she knew he finally realized where he was.

-0-

"Absolutely not." Pyro said vehemently.

"But, Johnny, where else are we going to go?" she asked. He couldn't look in her eyes in that moment because he knew he would be won over. "Please, John. We have a home here, all we have to do is agree to stay. The war is over." she said. "Johnny, look at me." he refused. He glared at the wall. "They promised civility. At least give it a try." she touched his chin, but he still refused. Until he heard the sad, "Please, for me." He looked and immediately wished he hadn't because all his resolve crumpled. Her eyes were dewy, and her skin seemed to glow in the lights above them He let out an exasperated sigh which was soon followed, as he predicted, by a happy squeal and two arms encircling his neck.

"I will TRY. You hear me? Try! It's the best I can promise." he replied, a small smile on his own face as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That's all I am asking for." she breathed against his neck and he shivered. "Let me go tell Storm, and I'll be back." she said and before he could protest she was gone. He watched the door for a moment after she was gone before plopping back on the bed.

"What am I getting myself into." he muttered and then heard the padding of feet on the floor. He looked up, fully expecting to see Raze already back, but instead he saw Jason walking in to sit down on the chair by his bed.

"So I heard the news." he said simply. Pyro just glared at him. Jason sighed. "We're going to have to get along. For Aidan's sake." Pyro looked away, before nodding defeat.

"I suppose you're right." he replied. Jason held his hand out to Pyro.

"Truce?" Pyro looked down at Jason's hand in disgust, before reluctantly grabbing it and giving it a quick shake.

"Truce."

-0-


	15. Epilogue

**AN: I do not own X-men. **

**IMPERFECT ELEMENTS EPI.**

-0-Five years Later-0-

Aidan sat sprawled on the front porch swing, one leg thrown lazily down off the side to help propel her slow swings. She leaned back against the rail with a pillow under her caramel curls. The setting sun beamed down on her soft skin, as her hands rubbed over her stomach, which had a baby bump so big it looked like she was carrying two watermelons. She was eight months pregnant, and couldn't be happier. She felt two warm hands on her stomach through the thin fabric of her bright yellow sun dress and she smiled.

"How are my girls?" a soft voice inquired and she opened her eyes to gaze at the man before her.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you, there's not just girls in here." she rubbed her fingers over her stomach and felt a gentle kick against her skin.

"See, they're disagreeing." John said as he kissed the spot where their child had kicked. Aidan gave him a radiant smile.

"No, that is Edan agreeing with me." she told him. He grinned up at her and gave her a firm kiss on her mouth.

"We'll see then won't we." he said and offered her his hand. "And what do you plan on calling our little girls?" he asked.

"Tarin."

"What about the second one?"

"Not going to be one." she replied as they walked in the front door of their two story Victorian house. Well, four if you include basement and attic.

"Well, I was thinking Kendra."

"What are we naming them all after me?" she asked. John gave her an admonishing look. "Well, essentially we are. We're naming them after elements, which is my power, not yours. Well, except for fire." she flashed him a smile. John bent down and kissed her forehead.

"That's why I'm counting on you being right." he murmured against her head. Aidan had never once forgotten the image of those two beautiful children. That's how she knew what they were. She had only let the doctors tell her how many babies were in there, not their sexes. She blatantly refused, saying she already knew what it was, she didn't need them to tell her. John had begged her to reconsider, but she would have nothing of it. And ever since it had been their joke, a bet of sorts, on who was right.

-0-One Month later-0-

"John! I HATE YOU!" she screamed. John looked down at his wife in fear. He was afraid she was going to transform or something.

"Calm down, Aidan, please." he said softly as she squeezed his hand nearly plum off. He whined slightly at her grip but that only made her squeeze tighter.

"YOU did this to me, you BASTARD!" she screamed again. John heard a chuckle from the end of the table and looked to see Jason smirking at him. They were lucky Jason had gone to school to learn how to birth babies since he and Rogue had their first one. John felt Aidan's temperature rise and then he felt her flames lick at his hands. He subconsciously made her flames his own as well, so as to not be burned. Jason was a shield, so it wasn't hurting him, the only thing John was worried about was the babies.

"Aidan, we don't know if you transforming will hurt the babies. Think of little Edan and Tarin, please calm down." he begged. Aidan let out a pained scream, but let her form fall with little difficulty. "Good girl." he said softly as he stroked the hair out of her eyes.

"Alright, Aidan, one more push and the first will be out." Jason called. Aidan turned her face up to John and he coached her pushing and breathing like they had been taught in those parents-to-be classes. A moment later, the room was interrupted by a strong wail. John didn't leave Aidan's side, though he did turn his gaze to see the child.

"Congrats, it's a girl!" Jason said as he handed the baby girl over to a nurse.

"You hear that, Aidan. Tarin's just fine." he looked back to his panting wife, who's face no longer looked menacing, instead unshed tears bubbled in her eyes and floated around her body, along with her sweat.  
"Tarin." she said softly, but a horrified look crossed her face. "Good GOD GET HIM OUT!" she screamed and John went back to coaching her breaths. They were going to be in for a long night.

-0-Three Hours Later-0-

Aidan laid in her bed, her sweet little Tarin sleeping soundly in her arms. She caressed the tiny face and rubbed her hand through her already thick chestnut brown hair.

"My baby girl." she said softly and then looked up at John. He was holding Edan in his arms. The little boy's hair was just as thick, and the same caramel color as her own. She will never understand why she had that vision of her own children, but she would never care either. All she cared about was she had two healthy, beautiful babies. John walked over and sat next to her on the bed. Their eyes met and Aidan smiled. "I never finished my lullaby for you, did I?" she asked.

"No." John answered.

"I think it's time, then." she said softly . She opened her mouth to begin singing. "Don't you cry, I'm right here with you, feel the darkness running away from here. Don't you cry, I will stay with you. Nightmare, demons... all end now" She stroked her finger down Edan's tiny head. "So close your eyes and you will travel to a magic world where peace reigns forever."

"Today the stars will guide your dreams and protect all the things above you. Tonight an angel will come to give you a kiss only for you. Sweet dreaming now, my little piece of love." She saw a tender smile on John's face, and she couldn't help but think of how he had changed. He used to be so hard, so cold, and the only time he would open up to even her was when they were alone.

"Here we go, don't look at behind. Hold my hand and we will fly away. Here you have a thousand of adventures to live just choose one every night." Over time though, he came out of his shell, and he burned brighter than any star she had ever seen.

"Today the stars will guide your dreams and protect all the things above you. Tonight an angel will come to give you a kiss only for you. Sweet dreaming now, my little piece of love." His soul was as beautiful as the blazing sun, and she realized long ago she could never love anyone more. Nor could she ask for someone to love her anymore than he does.

"Don't remember (the) darkness and sorrow. Come here now, back to light." He was the perfect man, friend, lover, husband, and he was going to be the perfect father. She knew it. He reached down and enveloped her hand in his own, his thumb stroking over her knuckles as she continued to sing. He joined in with her on the last verse, adding his harmonious bass to her alto.

"Today the stars will guide your dreams and protect all the things above you. Tonight an angel will come to give you a kiss only for you. Sweet dreaming now, my little piece of love." John leaned in, kissed her gently before resting his forehead against hers.

"Hey, Aidan." he said softly, and she opened her eyes. "You've made me the happiest man alive." he said softly. Aidan felt her heart could burst with all the love she felt for the man before her. She felt a gentle breeze whip up through the room, barely caressing them and their children. She looked down at Tarin as she waved her arms around, a happy gurgle came from her little mouth, which in turn solicited one from Edan.

"I know I am the happiest woman ever to have lived." she replied. She then looked inquisitively at the babies. "I wonder what power they'll have."

"If they even have one." John corrected. Aidan smiled at him.

"They'll have powers. I know it." she said matter-of-factly.

"This again." John sighed at her. Aidan shrugged slightly and smirked.

-0-


End file.
